An Everlasting Vow
by Tachikawa IVIimi 2.0
Summary: Finished.Sequel to I'm Yours To Keep Yamato finally gets over the past and has moved on when She suddenly pops back in as if nothing happened and hoping that it'd all be the same, but could it?
1. New Faces-And A Loved One

Hey, Hey! ^o^ I'm back! For those you haven't read 'I'm Yours To Keep' yet, I suggest you do or you won't really understand everything here! x.o And I'm also gonna stop working on my Takari story for a while since I'm concentrating on finishing up my other ones. So please forgive me, I'll try and put up some chapters when I get the time, k? Okay! I hope you guys like this one as much as you liked the first one ^_- I'm sick today so I got some time to write x.o 

~^~^~^~

Matt Ishida solemnly walked along the sidewalks on his way to school-Odaiba High. He had finally reached the 11th grade with all of his best friends at his side-well, almost all of them. He ran his hand across his coarse blonde hair that he had finally tamed with gel, his great blue eyes are still cunning as ever and that eleven year old punk-ish look still stayed with him. He spotted some people ahead of him wearing the same uniform as his-a white shirt and a red tie that are hidden beneath a green jacket embalmed with the schools' symbol, and green pants. He had only been at Odaiba High since the ninth grade and already he was more popular than any of the senior boys, being that he was in an almost-famous band and was the cutest of them all. 

But all that didn't really matter to Matt, he still wore that 'In-your-face-leave-me-alone' sort of image sometimes. He guessed that he hadn't really changed much ever since they left the Digital World. He smiled at the thought of his friend, Gabumon, and all the other Digimon that they've befriended. And his friends, they were still the same. Sora's still that nice and caring motherly person that she's always been, and she's still waiting for Tai to call her, she's also joined the soccer team with him too. Izzy's a total techno weenie, the moment he stepped in, the computer club practically begged him to be their president. Speaking about Presidents, Joe ran for it once he got here and for some odd reason he still is, but he's also majoring in becoming a doctor and fulfilling his dreams. Tai was still his best friend and was a complete soccer freak though he had only let his hair grow wilder by giving Daisuke, one of the new Digidestines, his goggles. Daisuke here, was part of the new Digidestines crew, he looked just like a mini version of Tai, Matt and Tai always enjoyed giving him a hard time. Also, Daisuke then likes to give Matt's brother, Takeru, a hard time too whenever he sees him and Kari together. Kari, Tai's younger sister, has grown up to be a real nice girl, though she's always been like that, her and Takeru were part of the old Digidestines though they didn't find her till Myotismon showed up. The littlest of them all was Iori, he was a grade below the rest of them but is one of the bravest, he's always asking Miyako to fix his computer since he's always managing to break it while he practices kendo. Miyako Inoue, the last and pretty much the loudest of the bunch, she's also good at computers and is a complete Mimi fanatic. _Mimi_, Matt frowned at the thought, it was true that something did happen between him and Mimi ever since what happened to her back at the Digiworld, _but_ _I guess it never meant anything to her, she broke a promise that she made to me  long time ago, and with that she also shattered my heart,_ Matt pushed the thought back in his head. Mimi had moved away to America one year, Matt waited for her that day at the park, she had promised that they'd go to the winter carnival together like they always do, but she never came. And he never saw her again.

"Matt! Wait up!"

Matt's thoughts were interrupted and he turned around to see who had called his name. A smile crept onto his face as he saw the person approaching faster and faster, he could see her gleaming brown eyes, her long blonde hair swaying to and fro as she ran faster to get to him. Crash! She collided into him.

 "Doofus. Is that how you greet your boyfriend in the morning?" Matt jokingly said as he swung her around.

The girl blushed, rubbing her head, "Sorry, Yama-kun. I've been trying to catch up with you but it was like you were lost in another world or something, it's not _my_ fault!"

Both laughed all the way to school. When they got there, they were greeted by two familiar faces.

"Yo, Matt!" It was Tai. He was frantically waving his arm and jumping around. Sora stood beside him shaking her head in humiliation.

Matt smiled, he thought that they looked so cute together. They've been acting closer than before ever since that incident in the Digiworld…Too bad nothing's really happened between them. So much had changed. _Maybe too much,_ Matt thought. He could always see how happy they were around each other, he too, was once that happy-but that feeling was gone now. And she's never coming back.

"Hey guys. You remember, Yui?" he said looking over to the girl who was latched on his arm. She glanced at them.

"Hey there." She said, "Matt, c'mon let's go or we're gonna be late!" before Matt could say a word he was dragged off to class.

"Hi to you too, I guess," Sora said, "Tai, I'm worried about Matt. And it's not the fact that I utterly hate that new girlfriend of his but... He hasn't really returned to his normal behavior ever since-"

"Chill, Sora. I have a hunch everything'll change once the day's over," Tai said as they walked inside the school building, "So, are you-going to the welcome back dance this weekend?"

Sora shook her head and sighed, "Being my lack of a social life, I was planning to go to that dance but the guy who asked me backed out because he had to go Morioka to go to a funeral. That baka, can't he postpone his uncle's funeral for at least this weekend?" Tai laughed to his relief and they walked onto class.

When they got there, they walked to their seats at the back, Tai laid his stuff at the table beside Izzy's. 

"Hey Izzy. What's up?" he asked.

Izzy smiled, "Winter Carnival's here. My dad and I are planning to help out there this weekend, wanna come with?"

"Sure! Gee, time sure flies. I completely forgot about the Winter Carnival." Tai glanced at Sora who sat in front of him, she was looking at Matt and Yui.

She snorted, "Look at her, she's only been Matt' girlfriend since when, a week ago?"

"Try a month, Sora." Izzy cut in.

"And she's already acting like she's the most popular girl in school!" she said ignoring Izzy's comment.

"Well, technically, Matt's the most popular guy therefore making her the most popular girl." Izzy said.

Tai sheepishly grinned, "Oh I bet that'll all change after today." Izzy and Sora looked at him questioningly but before one could say anything the teacher walked in.

"Alright, class, settle down. I've got a few things I'd like to announce." The middle-aged teacher said.

Matt was reluctant to get Yui off his throbbing arm. She quickly retrieved to the seat beside his though just stared at him longingly like there was a whole continent between them. How Matt wished that sometimes. He just looked out the window to avoid her gaze. He didn't like it when she does that, she reminds him to much of-

"Ahem," the teacher said, "As you all know, the winter Carnival is here! It's opening in two weeks and I'd greatly appreciate it if some of you help set things up this weekend. Second, Welcome Back Dance is this Friday and I also expect everyone to be there so guys, better ask that special girl out before it's too late!"

Hearing this, Tai quickly glanced at Sora. _This is your last chance, Kamiya. Aaron finally backed out so the path is clear for you._ Tai quickly looked at Izzy, who was smirking beside him, _Mental note, stop encouraging myself by making up an imaginary conscience._ He turned back to the teacher, red faced.

"…I think that's about it. Now for today's lesson-" he was interrupted by a knock on the door. 

The door slid open. Mostly everyone burst into whispers at who this girl was. Sora and Izzy felt like they were going to faint-not Tai though for he knew that this was going to happen. Tai quickly started throwing little paper balls at Matt to get his attention. Though to Tai's dismay, his aiming took this time to not cooperate with him and he missed every shot.

The teacher cleared his throat at Tai, "Class, we have an exchange student from America joining us for a while. Her name, is Tachikawa Mimi."

Matt quickly spun around without hesitation and gasped when he saw that it was Mimi. The same Mimi that broke his heart and hadn't seen ever since he was ten-years-old-and now she suddenly pops herself back again into his life. He just couldn't believe it. 

Mimi nodded. She stood perfectly in front of the class. Arms daintily crossed in front of her, her uniform neatly ironed and her long brown hair was flowing gracefully down her back, she gave them one of her sincerest smiles, dedicated to the blonde headed boy that sat at the back row.

"Now, where shall we seat you…Ah! Why not by Ishida over there!"

Matt's jaw fell and he quickly glanced at the empty seat in front of him. _Why is this happening to me?!_ He fought with himself. Mimi nodded and slowly made her way to her seat, followed by the gaping eyes that watched her. At the corner of her eye, Mimi could see them whispering, seeing their suspicious eyes follow her every move. As she came to her seat, she gazed at Matt-and for that short moment their eyes locked. Mimi smiled.

"Hello Matt." She said in the most angelic voice, seeing that he was still shocked she smiled and sat down, notifying the blonde-haired girl sitting beside him, glare at her with the most intense jealousy. _This is going to be some vacation_, Mimi thought to herself and sat down.

~^~^~^~

Okay, I know most of you already knew that would happen. It's too typical, ne? o_o Gomen ne, it was a pretty short starting chapter but I felt like I should end there. Besides ^_- I have to write on my other fics too. *pokes her computer* Dun you just hate it when Word gives you too much excess space and wun let you cut if off…. Ahem, well, hope that was a great start ^_^ Like I said before, this is going to have some Taiora and I think Takari in it too! I gotta jet, please don't forget to review and *PROMISE* to write a longer chapter next time! Ja ne! ^o^    


	2. Reunited

Backers~! Thanks to all who reviewed. 'Specially Perkins, the one who kept on reading all my stories and reviewed them ^o^ And also, as I said before, if you haven't read 'I'm Yours To Keep' you might as well or mostly everything will be confusing-not to mention a certain someone will be making an appearance here ^_- *HINT HINT* And yes, unfortunately, Matt has a GF~! T__T It tortured me to just type this u.u And I'm also sorry to inform that there won't really be that much Takari in here as much as there's Taiora. I'm going to try and include most of the Digidestine Children here as much as I can without making it too much x.o If that possibly makes sense at all…**NOTE THAT MIMATO AND TAIORA ARE ALL 17!**

~^~^~^~

Class went by like a total breeze to Matt, and also to the others. Since Matt saw Mimi, he couldn't seem to pay attention to the lectures. He often found himself either staring at her or somewhere into space. When the lunch bell rang, he quickly ran out of class and left to go find Mimi, he found her talking to Sora, Jyou, and the rest of the crew by the trees outside, but before he could get there he was stopped by a very irritated yet hyper Yui.

"And where have you been? Running out on me like that. Yamato Ishida, I swear you just keep going into your little world and leave me!" she exclaimed and dragged him away. 

As Yui dragged him off, Mimi suddenly caught glance of Matt and frowned. She glanced at the girl who looked almost like her but had blonde hair instead. Matt looked pretty happy with her, could he have forgotten that she was back?

"Matt, could you hate me so much that you'd fall in love with someone else?" she whispered. Miyako slapped her back.

"Mimi, hey, are you even listening to me?" she asked and everyone else looked at her.

Mimi forced a smile, "Sorry, Miyako. Zoned out there for a second." Everyone else bought it-but Sora, "So what were you saying?"

Miyako blinked, "Oh! Anyway, why didn't you tell us you were coming back? We could've had a party and all."

"That's why I didn't say anything," Mimi replied, "I only called Tai because I knew I could trust him. Gosh, I can't believe how much has changed! But I'm glad I'm in the same school as _all_ of you. I've been the new kid too many times and I'm getting pretty sick of it." Everyone else laughed, "Speaking of who, where is Tai? And Izzy and Matt?" Mimi felt a pang of coldness strike through her when she mentioned his name.

"I saw Tai and Izzy a while ago, they said they just had to get something and they'll head over here," Kari bit a piece of her sandwich, "As for Matt, he was just dragged of by that girlfriend, Yui of his. I'm guessing they're walking around school with their _usual_ groupies."

"Groupies?"

"Yeah," Takeru cut in, "Ever since well, you left, Matt hasn't been acting like himself, first he was all depressed then ticked off at about everyone, then Yui comes along and," he snapped his fingers, "Like that they were a couple. You two look so much alike it's freaky. Well, Matt started to hang out with a bunch of popular people with Yui and he's completely ditched all of us. Even me!" he exclaimed.

Mimi lowered her gaze, "Oh…" Daisuke saw the expression on her face.

"Hey! Forget about Matt and more about me!" Kari shot him a glare, "Or you…Hey, let's have a huge welcome back party! Alright, Mimi! I'll show you how to party, Daisuke style!"

Everyone burst into hysterical laughter, drawing some attention of anonymous students walking along the way. At the corners, hidden behind a tree, oh so un-camouflage like, was Tai. He was staring at Sora who was laughing out loud with her friends. _Alright, Kamiya. Here's your chance, Mimi even gave a good word for you and now it's up to you to ask Sora out. C'mon you can do it, let's go!_ Tai grunted and twitched, _I said, Let's go!_ He thought stretching his arm out all heroic like but his legs seemed to be frozen solid. 

"Ahh! What's wrong with me? My legs won't budge!" he fought restlessly with himself. He stopped when he heard a soft laugh behind him.

"Don't hurt yourself, Tai. Sora might have no date at all then," Tai turned around.

"Ha-ha. Izzy, I need help here, whenever I finally get the courage to ask her, my legs seem to freeze up one me!" Tai whined. Izzy couldn't help but laugh at his friend.

"I'm assuming that you will need my utter assistance here, Tai. C'mon, Mimi's been here all day and we haven't even said a word to her!" Izzy said.

Tai clenched his fists and grinned childishly at Izzy, "Izzy, man you are a total Prodigious god!"

Izzy suddenly stopped, "Tai. Prodigious, is my word. Don't use it again." Tai nodded apologetically and both ran to meet their friends.

"'Ey! Tai! Izzy, what took you guys so long?!" Daisuke called out, "Mimi's growing old here-Ow!"

"Daisuke, what am I going to do with you?" sighed Kari.

"Sup, guys? Sorry we're late. Tai, uh, needed help getting his feet straight. Mimi!" Izzy ran to hug his friend, "Haven't see you in a while!"

"Izzy, I missed you so much!" Mimi exclaimed, twirling around her friend.

Izzy stumbled for a while, "Guess you haven't changed."

"Hey, we're having a welcome back party this weekend, you guys coming or what?" Daisuke said.

"Sure. But it has to be on Saturday, my dad, Tai, and I are helping set up at the Winter Carnival-" Mimi gasped and took Izzy by the collar.

"The Winter Carnival's here? Already? Oh no, please tell me you're joking!" Joe tapped her on her shoulder and pointed to the googly-eyed Izzy. Mimi quickly let go of him, "Sor-ry."

"Hey, maybe we could all help out this weekend." Sora suggested, "I have some time and Mimi hasn't been there forever, haven't you?"

Mimi smiled weakly, "Y-yeah…I guess it'd be fun to go there before I go." Miyako gasped.

"GO?! What do you mean, 'GO'?!" she shrieked. Tai looked at Mimi.

"You didn't tell them, Mimi?" Mimi shook her head.

"Mimi? Mimi, aren't you going to stay here for good?" Miyako asked, "C'mon, you're kidding right? Mimi?"

Mimi shook her head, "I'm sorry. I should've told you all-but you just made me feel so happy to be back that I forgot it myself. I'm, I'm leaving in two weeks, right after the carnival."

"So what do you say, Matt?" asked Yui, "Matt?"

Yui had dragged Matt around school, talking to him about completely nothing. Matt knew that she was only doing this so everyone will see them together and go all 'Look how cute they are!'. He hates it when she does this, sometimes he doesn't he remember why he asked her to be his girlfriend in the first place. Maybe because he was just so depressed and Yui was the closest thing he had to Mimi. _Mimi,_ Matt thought, _she's finally back. Man, she's even more beautiful than before-No, I can't love her anymore. Not after what she did._ He pushed the thought back to his head.

"Matt? Are you even listening to me?!"

"Huh? What, Yui?"

"The Winter Carnival! It's in two weeks we have to go there!" she exclaimed happily, "I hear they have the best fireworks we so have to go!"

"No!" Matt snapped at her. She saw that his once tender eyes were full with rage and she slowly let go of his arm, when he saw what he did he suddenly softened and took her hand.

"I'm sorry, Yui. I didn't mean to yell at you like that…It's just that-I always used to go the carnival with-"

"It's her, isn't it?" Yui glared at the small group of laughing students, in the middle, was Mimi, "I knew something was fishy about that girl the moment she stepped in. Mimi, that's her name isn't it? Your old girlfriend that moved away, the one you told me about."

Matt nodded solemnly, "Y-yeah. That's her." He felt Yui clutched his hand.

"Oh, Matt. Forget about her, she left you. But I'm here now," she smiled, "I love you, Yamato Ishida. Please, just forget about her." She pleaded.

A similar smile crept onto Matt's face, "So," he forced himself to say those words, "W-what about the Winter Carnival? We going or what?" Yui nodded and laughed.

The bell rang, lunch was over. Matt and Yui slowly walked back to class, hand in hand. His gaze slowly wondered to the other group of students that were also heading up the staircase and into their classes. His eyes fell onto Mimi, _just like the promise you broke to me, I'm breaking one to you._

The final bell rang at 3:30 that afternoon. Crowds of students in their snuggly winter coats and warm scarves, quickly filed out in a hurry to get home and ignore their homework. Teachers hurriedly walked to their cheap-pay checked automobiles to get away from the hell-driven school of Satan's children. Speaking of Satan's children…

"School's over! 19 more hours till the weekend!" hollered Daisuke as the gang stepped out of school halls.

"You actually keep count of school when you can't even count how many classes we have?" asked Miyako, arms crossed.

"Well, only a techno-purple-haired-nerd will know how many classes we have!" Daisuke replied.

"Seven. Not counting Activities." Kari remarked. Daisuke gasped.

"I guess Kari's one of them, isn't that right, Daisuke?" Miyako sneered evilly while Kari looked at them both questioningly.

"C'mon you guys, cut it out. Let's go home before I freeze!" Joe exclaimed and they walked down the stairs and out to the gates, "Hey, you guys coming?"

Sora and Mimi waved their hands, "Nah, we're just gonna stay here and talk for a while. You guys go on ahead, we'll see you tomorrow!" the other children walked off.

Ten minutes passed and it was getting darker and colder. Mimi felt like there were little icicles poking her cheeks as the breeze blew against them. She hugged her pink coat closer to her. She felt the bottom of her skirt going numb being that she had been sitting on the bench for a while now and Sora hasn't even said a word, she just stood there by the bench watching the ground. The cold wind swept a flyer that stuck itself onto Mimi's leg, she picked it up and her eyes widened at what it was advertising. 

'Join us in two weeks, for the Winter Carnival is finally here! Rides, Fireworks, Entertainment, not to mention lots of fun! The Carnival's only here for a short time so guys, girls, children, and families come one come all to see the most spectacular event of the year!'

Mimi frowned and felt the her cheeks getting warmer as the hot tears ran down and dripped down her chin and onto the snow. She opened her hands and let the flyer be swept away again. _The winter carnival…_she thought, _Matt and I used to go there together and watch the fireworks from the Ferris Wheel, right after he gives me my charm._ She smiled and gazed at her dangling bracelet, the one Matt had given to her when they got back from the Digiworld, she thought about all the wonderful memories they had…

~*~

_"Where is he…?" Mimi asked herself. She huddled closer to her coat as she waited for him in the park. She was only ten years old but already she felt like her and Matt were destined for each other. Ever since they came back from the Digital World, Matt and her have been spending as much time as they could together. She leaned against the Sakura tree, slightly raising her hand she stared aimlessly at the bracelet Matt had given her after all the stuff that happened in the Digiworld. She sighed._

_"Matt, where are you? The Fireworks are about to start…" A pair of hands suddenly covered her eyes and turned her around._

_"Sorry I was late," Matt said. Mimi planted a kiss on his lips and smiled. _

_"No biggie," she said with a hint of laughter in her voice, she took Matt's arm, "C'mon, the fireworks are gonna start and we have to get to the Ferris Wheel!" Matt pulled her back._

_"No, not yet. I have something for you," he grinned pointed to a small hole in the Sakura tree._

_"In, there?" Mimi blinked and quickly ran to it with a kind of gleam in her eyes like a small child does when opening up presents on a Christmas morning. She bit her lower lip as she dug her hand in the hole. She felt something nice and warm inside and pulled it out, what she saw made her gasp. In her palm she held a charm for her bracelet, it took the shape of the crest of Friendship. _

_"You like it? It was just an idea of mine, every year from now on, before we go to the carnival we'll meet here," he said putting the charm on her bracelet, "And I'll give you a new charm to put on this, and then we'll go watch the fire-" he was cut off when Mimi's arms flew around him._

_"Thank you, thank you, thank you! Oh, Matt!" She kissed him on the cheek, "I'll be looking forward to those years then…Do you really believe we'll still be together?" she asked nervously._

_Matt chuckled, "Of course, Doofus! Remember, you made me a promise back in the Digiworld. You promised me that you'll never leave my side ever again. Right?"_

_Mimi smiled weakly, "R-right."_

_Matt smiled, "Now, let's go or everything's gonna start without-" again he was cut off a small dot of white fell on his nose. Mimi giggled in excitement._

_"Matt, it's starting to snow! Ha, ha!" she twirled around and suddenly, the heavens opened up-and snow started to fall. And their whole attitude changed, they weren't just two children playing around in the snow, they were in a whole different world that they often visited in their dreams together-they were in love._

~*~

A small petalgently cascaded down onto Mimi hand which snapped her back to reality. She looked around and found where she was again, _I guess I've been daydreaming again,_ she thought. She glanced beside her to find that, during the time she was dreaming, Sora had sat herself beside Mimi. Mimi wanted to cry to Sora the moment she saw Matt with Yui, she wanted to tell her everything, the pain and depression she had gone through the past seven years without seeing her, Matt, and everyone else and not even getting to talk to any of them.

_*Tell her then!*_

Mimi's eyes widened. She blinked a few times and looked at Sora, _Sora didn't even breathe a word, then who could-_she felt a sudden twinge in her chest and automatically clutched it. The moment she did she realized what she had held onto and the main source of the pain. Checking that Sora was still staring off to space, she quickly took out what had been bothering her. It fitted perfectly in her hand, the small dim left from the sun's rays shone against it but it still showed no hint of lightness. It used to be pure crystal, but now it's pure black instead.

"Mimi, I'm worried." 

Mimi quickly stuffed it in her coat and glanced at her friend.

"Gee, is that all you could come up with after all this time?" she said sarcastically.

Sora let out a muffled laugh, "I missed you, Mimi. We all did. That year, you were suppose to meet us but you never came, and then I never heard from you again-I was so mad and depressed at the same time that you didn't even bother to tell me that you left…After that whole thing with the Digiworld and Mayumi-I never thought you'd be the same, you've changed so much. And that scared me, for a while, I mean. But as time went on, I saw that I just thought that because ever since I've known you, all I have ever thought of you was that image you've 'put on'," Mimi smiled, "Well, what I'm getting on here is that, I have known you for a long time now, and we're best friends. So it's like I'm-another version of Mayumi, you know. I also know what goes on through your head and stuff, so I know that since you've stepped in here, you haven't been yourself at all. I know you're upset about Matt and all, I don't really blame you though, but it's not my place to say since I don't really know what happened between you two. But for the time that you're here, please actually let me help you."

Mimi hugged her best friend, "Oh, Sora. I'm so sorry for making you go through that! I wanted to tell you that I was leaving, but it all happened so fast…My dad's job got him transferred to New York and just like that, he moved us. After three weeks, we finally got a telephone line and I wanted to call all of you but, I figured you'd all still be mad at me, besides, it was already to late to call-so I waited. Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months, then years, then I just came to the conclusion that you all forgot me. When my parents told me that I could stay at my aunt's house here for two weeks I wanted to call you right away that I was coming. But I figured you'd still be mad at me so I called Tai instead." She saw the tears flowing fluently down Sora's cheeks and she hugged her even tighter.

Sora sat up and wiped the tears away from her eyes, she let out a tiny laugh, "No big. As long as you're back, and when that day comes when you have to leave, you'll be smarter now to actually tell me and call me right when you get home!" After a while, they had nothing else to talk about so Sora proposed that they should leave. Mimi shook her head.

"Umm…Go ahead, I-I just wanna stay here for a little longer," she said, "Besides, it's only 5:00."

"Suit yourself," Sora said and walked off, "Remember, I'm here whenever you need me-so don't even dare think before calling me." And she walked off.

After checking that Sora was gone, Mimi slowly took out the object again. If possible, it was even darker. She focused at it for a while, _Wow, since I got here I completely forgot about you._ She let go of the object and buried her forehead in her hands. A small clanging sound rang through her ears and her eyes fell upon the silver bracelet that hung wrapped around her fragile wrist. _Matt,_ she thought, _The Winter Carnival's coming up…Are you still going to keep your promise and go with me like we always do…?_ Though she already knew that answer to that. She remembered what Matt had said when he gave her the one and only charm that dangled from it, if they were still together, she would have had seven charms hanging from it and Matt would give her an eighth one before the carnival that's in two weeks.

She then felt a cold breeze blow against her hair, she tucked the object that stung her even more now back inside her uniform. She wiped the tears away from her hazel eyes and looked up.

She heard footsteps coming up behind her and a slight shadow appeared behind the bench that she sat on, they stayed there for a while in complete silence, though their painful hearts screamed so loudly that only mimes could hear. Mimi broke the silence.

"I was wondering when you'd show up. You know how cold you get when you've been out in the snow all day."

The shadow slowly presented itself and leaned against the tree that stood beside the bench.

"So, how've you been, Meems?"

~^~^~^~

O_o; Shh! Don't blame me I had to stop right here. It's 'effective'-in a way. You probably already know who it is (SO OBVIOUS!) LoL. Anyway, I gotta jet. I'll have the next chapter up soon, k?^_^ So don't forget to review or the chapter will take longer! *evil laff* o_O; Hey, I don't have that much and I'm in a demanding mood right now. . Ja ne.


	3. My History in Your Fingers

Sorry for the cliffhanger~! I'm having a huge writer's block again x.o So just bare with me at the time for all my stories…Now, WARNING: this chapter is going to have a lot of sadness and anger in it so just go ahead and grab that Kleenex box beside you o_o; This is mostly going to be flashbacks…about what happened a long time ago…

~^~^~^~

Sora walked along the streets, she weaved through the crowds of people that hurriedly walked out of the tall buildings to get home to their families, pets, or whatever kind of life that they have. She had on an expressionless face and she was digging her hands into her pockets so hard because of her anger that she was almost wearing a hole into them.

"I just can't shake the feeling that Mimi-or Matt-won't be okay…" she whispered to herself.

"Sora! Sora, wait up!" 

Sora turned her head to see Tai running across from the other side of the streets and stopped when he reached her side. He grinned and they began walking together. Sora could see Tai stealing a few glances at her but whenever she looks back he always swiftly turns his head pretending nothing happened.

Tai scowled himself, _C'mon Kamiya! Izzy helped you get the courage to go this far to Sora, now do us all a favor and ask her to the dance!_

"Will you shut up?!" Tai yelled causing a few people to stare.

"I didn't say anything," Sora replied and looked at him in confusion.

Tai chuckled nervously, "Oh! No, it's not you who I'm talking to! It was uhh-So, how was Mimi's first day here?"

Sora lowered her gaze, "Not very well, I guess. I'm worried though I don't know why, something about Matt being with Yui just doesn't seem to fit right."

"Well, I don't really think we should step in-this is their problem, not ours. We shouldn't do anything unless we really need to."  

Even though the cold winter nights' breeze cut against her whole body like a thousand piercing knives making it go more numb that it already was being out in the snow all day, what Mimi forced herself to say seemed to even cut through her more deeply.

"Yui seems like a very nice girl…I-I'm happy for you-both of you." Mimi tried all she could to hold her tears and emotions back.

Matt nodded with ease, not even being bothered by the coldness, "Yeah, she is…I wouldn't even ask for anything more."

"So…how'd you guys meet?"

Matt opened his eyes, "A year after you left, I met her at the park before the carnival, she comforted me and we ended up going to the carnival together and had fun-and we've been friends ever since. It took me up to a few weeks ago to get the courage to ask her out." 

"B-but, it only took you a week to ask me after we got back from the Digiworld." Mimi muttered.

"Yui's different-I wanted to wait for the perfect time to ask her." Mimi frowned at hearing this and her eyes widened more.

Her face fell like a ton of bricks yet she forced herself to look at his face. His wonderful, charming and loving face-something she hasn't seen since she left Japan. His icy blue eyes matched the weather, she noted-cold and distant. They were the same eyes that first attracted her to him, those eyes that comforted her and made her feel safe, the pure blue eyes that used to stare at her longingly with so much care-though now they were just filled with such hatred and anger that she knew was because of her. Matt was still leaning against the tree and was staring out in front of him and onto space. Mimi scooted a bit closer and raised her hand in front of her holding it out so he can look at the bracelet she wore to his face. She thought that she almost saw a hint of light and utter shock in his eyes that second, though it quickly faded away.

"You, still have that?" Matt asked, uncrossing his arms.

Mimi nodded and smiled weakly, "I told you, I'd never take it off-and I never did, all this time. You gave this to me, Matt, remember when you gave it to me? That winter evening right before the carniv-"

"Stop it, just stop it right now!" he snapped, "Stop trying to bring back the past, I've forgotten all about it-and I've forgotten all about you!"

Mimi stepped back, her already wide eyes were even wider, "W-what?"

Matt looked at her with such anger in his eyes, face, and voice, "Why are you here?! I don't get it! I finally forget all the pain you've caused me back then and moved on when suddenly you come popping back in, pretending that day never happened and thinking everything between us will be okay again! I'm finally relieved from all of it and am happy with my life when you just have to come and start ruining it again! Why did you even come here?!" He shouted. 

Mimi almost fell on the ground at hearing this, she was too choked up at what he said that she didn't notice the tears streaming down her face, "Matt, I…I didn't mean to cause you this much pain, all these years…When I found out I could visit here, I quickly packed my stuff and hopped on the plane just to get here to you. Matt-I'm sorry."

Matt's face didn't change, he just turned around and laid his left arm against the tree, "Well, you're about six years late for an apology. Six years ago, I waited for you that day, I could still remember every painful detail-I was so happy and excited of seeing you…"

_~*~_

_Yamato skipped around the trees on his way to an area of the park where he would meet Mimi like they always do. He looked at his right, not far away was the winter carnival, he could see the bright lights through the trees, they were starting soon. He finally reached the bench where he would wait for Mimi, he glanced around and looked down at his watch._

_"Hmm, ten more minutes," he said and ran happily to a tree close to the bench. _

_Yamato slowly took out a small box that he was carrying in his jean pocket. He grinned proudly to himself, thinking how much ecstatic Mimi would be when she receives the present he got her. Not long after they got back from the Digiworld, Yamato had given Mimi a silver chain bracelet to wear, and exactly a year ago at this same place, he had given her a charm that took the shape of his crest, the crest of Friendship, which he thought symbolized how good friends they were and will always be. He gently opened the box and it revealed the crest of Love, he specifically got this charm after Friendship to show how much he loved her-even more than a friend._

_"For longer than forever, Mimi…" he whispered as he ran his thumb against the charm and then carefully put it down a hollowed part of the tree._

_"Mimi," Yamato said to himself and smiled, "I don't care how different everyone thinks we are, I don't care how young we are…I love you with all my heart and would do anything for you, and nothing or no one can ever stand between that."_

_He paced around the spot waiting for her. After a while, he glanced back down at his watch, 6:00, Mimi was suppose to be here already._

_"Where could she be?" Yamato asked himself, "Maybe she's just running late, I mean-it's Mimi." He chuckled and waited._

_Yamato waited, and waited, when his feet finally got tired of pacing around he sat on the bench and huddled his coat closer. The coldness was finally kicking in. Ten minutes passed though he didn't give up, he kept saying to himself that she was probably running late or something, she wouldn't stand him up-she knew how special this was to both of them. _

_~*~_

"-do you know how lonely and cold it was that day? But I didn't care, I waited and waited for you knowing that you'll show up. Minutes passed, then hours but I still waited…

_~*~_

_Yamato glanced back at his watch again, 7:05._

_"Mimi, where are you? Hurry up…I'm still waiting…" his attention was cut off when he heard loud banging sounds above him. He spun his head around and gazed up at the sky-lights and sparks of all colors blew up against the night sky and its tiny clusters of dust fell down upon the people that enjoyed the company of the carnival. Yamato shook his head._

_"It's okay, we could always catch next years'" Yamato encouragingly told himself though deep down he was crushed that they missed it._

_He turned when he heard soft laughter behind him, maybe it was Mimi! His blue eyes wondered around until he found the source of the voice. What he saw only made him more forlorn-it was a very nice and happy couple, about seventeen years old and were talking about their time spent at the carnival. The girl had her arms wrapped around his waist and her head on his chest while the boy smiled down at her and had his arm around her shoulders and the other in his pocket. They were both laughing blissfully as they walked pass him and left…Not long before that, Yamato started seeing a few other couples leaving the place with their arms around each other and having a great time with each other's company. The carnival had closed down._

_"Mimi…where are you?" Yamato sat back down on the bench and huddled closer to his coat trying to get rid of the sharp pain of winter that ran against him._

_"Please come…I'm waiting."_

_~*~_

"-then midnight came, the carnival had shut down but I was still at that same spot, waiting for you to come. I was even going to stay there but my dad brought me home when he finally found me sleeping on the park bench, my dad said that I slept the whole day after, and the moment I woke up the next day he told me…that you moved away-I couldn't take it and ran back to the park again saying to myself that you'll keep your promise and be there…"

_~*~_

_"Matt! Come back, where are you going?!" Mr. Ishida called after his son._

_Yamato heard his voice but he didn't care, all he wanted right now was just to be at the park-at the same spot, by the same tree, with Mimi. He was still wearing his pajamas and the numbness was kicking in through the thin blue fabric and bare feet, but Yamato didn't care as he streaked through the streets, bumping and forcing people out of the way not caring that they called out to the young blonde boy running like mad. A police officer called out to him when he ran across the road, making all the cars skid to stop, he heard him although he didn't seem to understand what he was saying since he was already far away and making his way towards the bridge and onto the park._

_"I'm sorry I'm late, Mimi…Please-just wait for me," he said to himself as he forced his legs to run faster._

_He finally halted when he got to the spot where he was waiting the night before, he frantically swirled his head around to see if there was any sign that Mimi was there. Nothing. _

_"Mimi…she should've been here," he asked himself, "What if she came when I left and waited out here for me? What if she came back and-"_

_Yamato dug his tearful face in his hands, he couldn't even feel the touch of his hands on his face. _

_"Mimi, where'd you go? I waited, but you never came…you promised to meet me here, you promised," he rubbed his blue eyes and stood up, he limped across from the bench and onto the half-dead, snow-filled tree. He ran his hand against the tree and down to the small hole where he hid the charm he was going to give Mimi when-if she came, he slowly dug his arm inside and felt around till he found the object he was searching for and took it out._

_He stared hard at the little charm for a while and cared it gently in his palm before putting it back in. _

_"You promised you wouldn't leave my side," he cried softly like a child does when a bully picks on them and takes away their lunch money, "It's not fair…I waited, you promised back in the Digiworld, you said I could keep you as long as I want…"_

_~*~_

"Stop it!" Mimi cried and covered her ears, "Matt, if you'd just listen to me I didn't want to leave you!"

"Then how come you never even bothered telling me you were leaving?!" Matt raised his voice and turned to Mimi. She slumped back knowing that she had no answer for that he spoke again, "You know how long I waited for you, even after finding out that you moved away-I still wouldn't believe it and came back everyday and kept waiting since I knew you wouldn't break your promise to me…After a few days, I decided to just give up waiting at the park, but I didn't give up all hopes. I know my friends and family thought I lost it…I even waited by the phone hoping that you'll call and tell me that you were just running late or something," Matt let out a muffled yet bitter laugh, "How pathetic was I?"

Mimi frowned and tried to reach for him but pulled her hand back, "Oh, Matt…"

Matt gazed up to the darkening skies, "A year passed, Tai and the others did everything they could to cheer me up-it almost worked, till the Winter Carnival came around. I didn't want to relive it but, I just had to go back to that park and wait…hoping that you'd come back and make up for the loss time…"

_~*~_

_"Matt, aren't you coming?" Tai asked._

_The whole gang were on their way to the carnival, they were all waiting at the carnival gates for Yamato. Yamato was a few yards behind and was about to run towards them but-_

_"Well?" Tai asked waving his arm, "C'mon, it's starting already!"_

_Yamato stopped in his tracks and turned his head around, not far away he could see the narrow path that would lead to that part of the park where he had waited for Mimi, one year ago, though to him it seemed like ages. He turned his head back around and faced his friends happy faces, he slightly waved his hand._

_"You guys go, I-I have to do something, okay? I'll probably catch up later!" he said and ran back, leaving his confused yet concerned friends and Tai who was calling out after him._

_"Hey!" Tai called, "Where are you going? Matt!!"_

_Yamato jogged back to the same spot that seemed to pull him over with great force, he slowly stopped and shuffled his feet through the snow and over to the tree that seemed to stick out in his sight. He looked down at his watch, 5:55._

_"Okay, Mimi," he said, "Five minutes, like I promised we'll spend the carnival together…Please, make it. You know I'll wait forever for you."_

_He played around, kicking snow and tossing snowballs to a certain tree to pass time. He heard loud laughter from the carnival, the fireworks were about to start. Even though a year had passed without hearing from Mimi, Yamato still didn't give up all hopes and waited for her to come back._

_He glanced back down to his watch, "Hmm, 6:01…One minute, that's okay…I'm still waiting, Mimi."_

_Minutes passed, the fireworks again-were over…Though Yamato didn't stop, he knew at the back of his mind that he was reliving exactly what happened last year, but he loved Mimi too much that he couldn't give up that she'll come to him. 6:50…7:05…Yamato sighed and stood up._

_"Who am I kidding?" he finally said and took out a small object from his pocket and twirled it around his hand. He began to walk towards the tree, "You broke your promise to me, you said I can hold you as long as I want and yet you leave without telling me…how can you not even call where you are?" he felt the hot tears warming up his frozen cheeks._

_He reached his hand in inside and took out an the charm that he had put in there a year ago, when Mimi left. It was the crest of Love one, he was planning on telling her that he loved her but, of course she never came, in his other hand he had another charm that he bought this year. It was the crest of Hope. A small smile crept onto his face and he tucked both items in his hand and laid them back down inside the hole, forgotten. He wiped away a tear that dripped down his eye, he can't cry-not anymore, when Mimi was with him he was always so gentle and free to express his feelings, even crying. He had once lost that 'loner' type of image…but now he decided that it was only because of Mimi that it faded away, and now that she's gone he doesn't feel like he could be free anymore. He looked at them one more time before taking his hand out._

_"Doofus," he said, "I waited, but I just can't anymore."_

_"Who are you talking to?" said a soft voice behind him._

_Yamato swiftly turned around and what he saw made his drop dead. About two yards away from him, by the bench, stood a girl-she was wearing a light purple coat and odd-looking pants, she had long blonde hair that went down just below her shoulders and had round, hazel eyes, she looked at him questioningly and then flashed a smile- much like Mimis'. Yamato stood baffled as he stared at what seemed like another version of Mayumi or Mimi or whatever. She tilted her head._

_"Well? Are you gonna answer or can you not talk at all?" she asked innocently._

_"Oh, uh…sorry, I was just-you looked very familiar," Yamato stuttered as he tried to avoid her gaze._

_The girl resembled Mimi so much that it was uncanny-it was like he was living the whole 'Mayumi' fiasco all over again. Her smile was almost as sincere as Mimis' too though nothing can compare to Mimi features. Yamato looked at her as she approached him._

_"I'm Yui Akoto, what's you name?"_

_"Yamato I-Ishida, though most people call me Matt," he answered._

_"Well, Yamato Ishida, it's nice to meet you," she said sweetly, "Why are you out here all by yourself? It's so cold out here and you look pretty lonely."_

_"Yeah…I am," Yamato lowered his gaze, "I-was waiting for someone, for a really long time now. Though I don't think she's ever coming back, she broke her promise to me…"_

_Yui frowned, "Promises are made to be kept. This girl, she must not care about you as much as you think if she broke a such a promise to make you sad and lonely."_

_"Yeah…Guess so. She left a year ago, she didn't even bother telling me she was leaving or calling me after she left…after all that has happened between us since we were little, that all didn't matter to her."_

_Yamato's eyes widened as he felt Yui's hand take hold of his, "Don't worry, I'll help you feel better, I'm new here and don't know that many people so I'd love to be friends with you…Do you wanna talk about your problem?"_

_Yamato nodded, "Later. Since you're new here, I'll show you around, starting with the carnival." He forced a smile._

_Yui beamed, "Really?! Awesome, c'mon let's go!" she giggled and dragged him off to the carnival and her enthusiasm was so contagious that Yamato couldn't help but laugh too. The very first time he had laughed since a year ago. As Yui dragged him along, he glanced back at the tree._

_"Goodbye, Mimi."_

_~*~_

After hearing all this, Mimi couldn't help but sink to the snow and cry. All these years of being gone, she didn't think of how much pain she had caused the one whom she treasured the most. She lowered her head though gazed up at Matt through her long brown hair, she could notice a few teardrops that had escaped his eyes too, like he had just relived a death.

_So that's how he met Yui…_she thought to herself and looked aside, _Oh Matt, if I have known how long you waited-I would called you or something, I just thought that by the time I could get a hold of you, it was too late…I'm sorry I broke my promise…_

_*Tell him then!*_

Mimi perked her head up and looked around. _Did someone-Matt? I couldn't have…it couldn't be,_ she pushed the thought back to her head.

"Matt, I could only say sorry so many times-though I know it won't do anything to help you forget what happened. Please, believe me Matt, I tried to get there to you, I wanted too I really did! If I only knew how much pain I've caused you I would've gotten on the next plane home and to you!"

"Then why didn't you?" he gruffly asked not looking at her, "When I found out that you moved to America, that made me even more depressed since I knew I had no way of reaching you at the other corner of the world…But, why couldn't you even just call me or send me a letter? It's not fair, Mimi! All that time all I wanted to do was die! You never even tried to talk to me, the only sanity I got through those years was Yui! She was always there for me when you weren't!" he yelled.

Mimi didn't reply, she just sat staring at the snow for a few minutes trying to find the right answer while Matt stared coldly at her. How much he had wanted to hug her and hold her in his arms the moment she came back, to make up for all those years. But remembering what she did, he completely forgot all about his love for her and forced out the pain and anger he had felt when she left.

"Back at the Digiworld," Matt snapped out of his thoughts when Mimi spoke, "When Mayumi appeared, I realized how much I've grown up and to admit myself to everyone. Mayumi showed me how much darkness I held inside me by not telling anyone how I felt…She also showed me how much I really cared about you. That time of wandering around the Digiworld looking for you guys, I felt so lonely and depressed though I didn't know why, at the end I just finally realized that it was because of you…Even though we barely talked before all that, I still missed being around you, hearing your harmonica, your voice, your eyes." Matt notice her stop and her hand raised and clutched something inside her blouse, "I felt like I was dying, I couldn't live not seeing you. When I finally spotted the campfire, I felt a sudden burst of energy through me and I forced myself to run to you. That time we all spent in the Digiworld was the best time of my life, it even got better when I got more free time to spend with you when we got back in our world. This bracelet you gave me," she raised her other hand though still clutching onto her blouse, "I felt like I was the luckiest girl on earth, this bracelet meant everything to me because you gave it and this charm that hung on it, and every other charm that you would've given me symbolizes how strong our bond is to each other."

"What are you getting at?" Matt asked innocently.

Mimi turned to him ignoring his question, "I didn't want to leave you! That day when I was suppose to meet you at the park, was the day I was leaving for New York. I know you were waiting and how special it was and I tried to be there  but-"

"Stop it," Matt shut his eyes, and spoke coolly, "I don't want to hear your explanation since it won't cure the pain you've caused me."

"Why won't you just listen to me?!" Mimi exclaimed and Matt finally saw the tears furiously streaming down her cheeks.

"Because, nothing you say can explain why you made me feel so terrible these six years." He turned away and dug his jeans in his pockets, closing his eyes once more, "I think I've said my part, there's nothing more I need to say to you, and there's nothing you can say to me." And he walked away to the school gates.

"I love you, Yamato!" Mimi screamed so loudly that made Matt stop.

"I'm sorry-no, I'm not…," Matt replied, "Because I don't feel that way about you anymore, and I don't think we should be friends anymore either."

Mimi felt like her life was shattered right in front of her, including her heart-like Matt just ripped her in half and ruined everything bit of hope that she had kept all this time, "W-what? You don't mean that, right?" she asked quietly.

"Every word," Matt coolly replied, "Because you broke your promise, I'm breaking mine. I'm afraid that I won't be able to go the Winter Carnival with you this year, I already have plans with Yui."

And with that, he walked away and left Mimi sitting on the cold snow.

"I…Matt," she whispered and clutched her upper chest, and THOUGHT to herself "I can't do this anymore…It feels like he just tore away everything else that was left in my life."

_*It's okay, Mimi. I'm here*_

Mimi nodded, "Yeah, I know you're here…But that just isn't enough. I need you to actually _be_ here with me." She whispered in her head.

_*Don't worry, in a while, Mimi…I'll be there to comfort you myself.*_

Mimi sank deeper, "Hurry, please…I just can't handle this by myself anymore," and she buried her tearful face in her hands and cried the rest of how much tears she had left after crying, for six years.

~^~^~^~

*sniffs* I feel so terrible making Mimi cry u.u I know that two of my fics has Matt making Mimi feel really bad but, it'll all make sense why I'm doing this in the end-or sooner. I hoped that you enjoyed that-in a sad, depressing kind of way? And I might have rambled a few times so gomen. Shinma, if you want more Mimato, read the first story? O_o 'I'm Yours To Keep' I dun think you've read that @_@ I dun remember I that was you or someone else but I'm saying it anyways ^-^ Don't forget to review guys. Till next time, Ja.


	4. She's Back to Help...who?

I'm back~! ^__^ Some of you have been wondering why Tai won't ask Sora out? Well, it's all part of the humor here but it'll come together, don't worry. And a lot of you have been asking who that anonymous talking person was? Well, if you read the first part of the sequel you should get an idea-Okay, I might as well tell you that that was MAYUMI o_o *eerie music* Read 'I'm Yours to Keep' if you haven't since that's where she's from~! ^_^ Yes, Mayumi returns! Ahem, I have said WAY too much now…please, as you were.

~^~^~^~

"Mimi, come on!" Sora laughed as Mimi struggled to stuff a book in her already full bag.

"Done!" Mimi hoisted the bag over her shoulder and the two girls walked out of Mimi's house and ran to the bus stop where they just missed the bus going to the park. Mimi sighed, "Great, guess we're walking then, sorry." Sora nodded.

"'S okay. Here I know a shortcut." She led Mimi around the corner and they began walking along the cold winter streets towards the park where their friends were waiting for them to help set up for the Winter Carnival. Sora happily enjoyed the stillness of the trees and the silence that passed between her and Mimi, she looked down and watched as the dirty lane of snow kept going and going until they walked across the block where it began again. Her cinnamon eyes started to gaze around to the people that walked pass them from the other side of the street, she watched them as they disappeared around the corner and that's when her eyes fell upon the object that hung on Mimi's neck. Her eyes widened and she stopped in her tracks, Mimi looked back so innocently like it was nothing.

"What's wrong?"

"Mimi!" Sora exclaimed.  
"What?" 

"Mimi!" 

Mimi put her hand against her head, "What's wrong with you? My name fascinates you or something?" Mimi caught the distress look on her friends' face and followed her pointing hand to her necklace. Mimi's eyes slightly widened, she had forgotten to hide it beneath her coat! She picked it up and looked back at Sora with forlorn eyes.

"Yes, it is the same necklace and yes…Mayumi, is here. Sora, I'm sorry please don't tell the other especially Matt-"

"Mimi, why didn't you tell me this?" Sora narrowed her eyes, "I thought you'd come to me when you needed my help! What's going on why isn't it its crystal self anymore? It's…back to what it looked like when we were in the Digiworld and when we-Mimi?" she placed her hands on the girls' shoulder. "What's going on?"

Mimi stood still, hands frozen against her sides as she looked at Sora with teary eyes and hugged her and she began stroking her head to calm her down, Mimi whispered, "He said goodbye to me…forever."

"Who, Mimi?"

"Matt." She whispered, "He, doesn't love me anymore," she gritted her teeth and cried harder. "He loves her now-Yui. But who could blame him when I was the one who left without telling anyone-telling him and he was left with all that pain, but she was there to comfort him while I wasn't! He was given so much pain and that was because of me."

"When did you talk to him?" Sora asked trying to comfort the shivering body. "Shh…"

"After you left. He said he loves her, not me…Not even my apology won't cure the damage I've done to all of you. You all accepted me back in your arms like nothing happened but, he doesn't even want me as a friend anymore, Sora. I can't help but love him, I've always had and always will but he's happy with Yui now…and only has eyes for her, he broke his promise to me, Sora, he said we'd always go to the Winter Carnival together but now he's going with Yui instead I don't think I can live through that! It hurts, Sora, it hurts so much!" she cried, "She was the only one who comforted me ever since I left-I tried to make new friends but it hurt too much whenever I keep thinking of him. She kept telling me to talk to him but I was too scared at how mad he'd be that I left, she's coming back, Sora. She's coming back to help me herself instead of just talking to me in my head."

Sora stared at her friends' eyes, had Mimi lost it? "Mimi, who's 'she'? Who's coming back?"

Mimi let go enough to show Sora the necklace and the pendant it held-the crystal necklace that once held her evil side, her dark powers that was separated from herself when she held in her darkest emotions and lived away from reality. The undecided part of her that she never knew of, the one who wanted to conquer the whole Digiworld and make everyone who made her and Mimi suffer. And also the one brought her closer to her family, her friends, and Matt. "Mayumi."

Sora almost fell back, "W-what? But-how? She became one again with you, didn't she? We all saw it happen!"

Mimi shook her head, "No, Mayumi and I shall always be different people. I am light and she is dark, she holds every secret, every dark emotion that I keep to myself, don't you remember? A long time ago when I felt like everyone was laughing behind my back, telling me lies that they care about me and such."

"I remember." Sora bitterly said. "So, why is she coming back? Did something happen to you, Mimi?"

Mimi nodded, "Matt happened to me. He's like the key to this whole thing, his love for me helps keep Mayumis' dark powers away and is what keeps me safe. But, it's obvious that he doesn't anymore and that's why my necklace has turned the way it was before- I guess I just can't help but feel like this. I can't help keep loving Matt. Sora don't give me that look, I'm not hurt-physically, at least. Mayumi is a good person that just possesses my dark powers, like some irresponsible me." She smiled, "She's stayed with me this whole time, I only realized that when I left and I felt so depressed at what I did to Matt, but she comforted me through this whole thing, Sora. She's like my guardian angle, ya know."

"So that's it? She's just going to come back? What'll happen to you, Mimi?" Sora asked in concern. "And what's she gonna do when she does arrive?"

"Well, unlike last time I can take the pain now. I won't be as weak as I felt before. It's weird, it's like I have some manual or something that helped me figure all this out!" She forced a smile.

"When is Mayumi coming? Or being reincarnated or whatever it is that's happening?" Sora asked as if she was settling down at the subject.

Mimi looked at the teardrop, "Soon, she said soon. When I told Matt I-loved him, and he didn't return my feelings I guess that did it. One more strike and my body shall split into two and Mayumi will live. But, I'm not exactly sure how's he going to help me…But I know she will-somehow, I'll get Matt back…yet I know I can't force someone to change their mind-and their heart..."

"Mimi, I don't know-why are you taking this as if it weren't dangerous?"

"Because I know Mayumi isn't going to do anything to hurt me, Sora. Back at the Digiworld, she just did all that because she was confused like I was. But now we both understand how much our friends and family really care about us-me, I don't know." She took Sora's hand, "Please, don't tell anyone. I don't want them to worry, besides it's not a crime or anything-I'll be fine."

"Mimi…"

"Please," Mimi held onto her hand tighter, "Not even Matt."

Sora bit her lip, "I can't believe I'm doing this." Mimi smiled and hugged her, Sora smiled, "Mimi, just promise me you'll come to me next time you need help. Okay? Promise me that."

Mimi let go and smiled sincerely, "Promise."

"Yamato, put that over here!" called Yui.

Matt hauled the two huge boxes filled with pots and pans over to one of the booths. He wiped the beads of sweat across his forehead and looked around at all the people who volunteered to help-there was about fifty people and that's plenty help for them. He spotted Tai and the others building the rest of the stands, he wanted to go over to them but Yui insisted that he stayed with her and her and his new 'friends'. He looked at Yui who had been standing there the whole time, giving out orders on where each booth should be built-she was planning to ruin the whole carnival for everyone! Matt frowned and looked back at his friends, they looked happy. _I guess it wouldn't hurt to just sneak off and help them,_ Matt smiled to himself and began heading towards their way when he stopped in his tracks-they were waving at the two people that were walking over to them, it was Sora and Mimi. Matt looked away when Mimi caught sight of him, he quickly spun around and went back to work unable to face the girl after what he had done-_why am I being so upset about this? She deserved everything that I said to her after what she did to me!_ He walked back to the booth where Yui waited.

"What were you doing, Yama-kun?" she asked as he walked pass her. "Matt?"

Matt looked back and smiled, "Sorry, Yui, I'm just tired. Mind if I take a small break?"

Yui smiled and nodded, "Sure, take your time." Matt looked at her; smiling so warmly at him, arms held together behind her back, the wind tossing her long blonde hair around and the love and gleam that shone in her round, brown eyes as she watched him slowly walk away towards the fountain. He began heading towards a familiar bench just at the edge of the park where he knew he'd be at peace, he heard someone call his name though he didn't bother look back since he thought it was just some friend of Yui's out to make him work.

_~*While this was happening*~_

"Hey, guys, sorry we're late," Sora greeted as her and Mimi walked towards the booth they were setting up, "We just had some-matters to take care of."

"That's okay, guys," Joe said. "You're just in time, Tai, Izzy, and I have to go meet up with Izzy's dad to help out with the rides. Mind taking over our booths?" 

"Sure, where are the others?" Sora asked.

"Davis and Kari are getting the decorations and TK and Miyako will be here in a second, they're having trouble getting here." Joe replied as he jumped off the ladder.

Sora and Mimi nodded. Joe was about to explain what they have to do when Tai jumped in, "Sora-Mimi, hey! How are you guys doing?" he said this as if it were hard to talk. "Me, Sora-you go carnival night see the fire?" he grinned.

Sora, Mimi, and Joe exchanged looks. Izzy walked over and pulled on Tai's ear, "Eh, I think we should help my dad now, Tai, unless you have _something_ to ask _someone_." He coughed and received more strange looks from the three. Tai scratched his head.

"Oh, yeah! Sora."

"Hmm?"

"I was wondering if you'd-like my hammer!" he grinned and raised the hammer he held in his hands, "Cause-you have to hammer and, stuff…" he dumbly said.   _(Poor Taichi!)_

Sora blinked, "Uh, thanks Tai, I think."

Izzy grinned nervously and pulled Tai away by his ear, "C'mon, Joe! Kari and the others will be with you guys in a second, k? We'll see you guys after!" and dragged the whining Tai away.

"What was that about?" Mimi asked, Sora shrugged. _Poor Tai, all he wants to do is ask Sora to the carnival._ Mimi couldn't help but smile and shake her head as they began to look at the plans but she suddenly caught sight of Matt up ahead. She frowned when she saw him smiling at Yui, and she smiled back…She ignored Sora's call when she ran from the booth and called out his name when he began walking away though it didn't seem like he had heard her.

"Mimi!" Mimi spun around and saw Sora looking worriedly at her, Mimi returned it with the sadness that whirled around her eyes, Sora smiled and nodded.

"I'll be right back," Mimi said as she ran around the great fountain that stood in the middle of the park. Kari and Daisuke greeted her though she kept running, pass them and onto a narrow opening of trees.

"Hey, Mi-," Kari said.

"What's with her?" Daisuke asked as they walked back over to Sora.

"Hey! Sorry we're late," Miyako greeted as her and Takeru ran towards them, "My mom wouldn't let me out the store carrying all these bags of food-I said it was for this and she still won't believe me!"

Takeru smirked, "That's because you always sneak out with bags of food for yourself!" Kari laughed.

"Okay, break it up," Sora waved her hands. "Now, the guys had to help out with the rides so were stuck building the rest of these booths on this side. Kari, hand me that box of streamers and signs, TK and Davis, go get the toolbox and start the other booths while Miyako, you fetch the supplies for this one." She ordered twirling the hammer Tai gave her around her hand. __

Matt calmly and quietly walked along the cap-frosted Sakura trees only enjoying the company of the singing birds and rustling leaves that screened the light of the sun and onto his path towards a certain bench sitting ahead, mourning at sitting by itself at the loneliest place in the park. The narrow path stopped and the trees circled the bench that sat perfectly beside a Cherry Blossom Tree. Matt kept his hands in his pockets; he shivered a bit being that he was only wearing a brown-casual turtleneck covered with a not-so-thick black jacket and black pants. He stood in front of the bench and looked around, from the clear blue sky to the pure white snow that covered the muddy ground. 

He slowly began walking towards the tree that stood beside the bench, taking his cold hand out of his jeans he felt around the snow-covered bark, he ran his hand around it until it fell into a hole that was being covered with the snow, he reached in deeper until he felt something nice and warm in his hand and took it out and stared longingly at it; a charm in the shape of the crest of Tai's crest, courage. He slightly moved his hand and watched as the sun-shaped silver charm twinkled among the suns' light. He carefully placed it back in its place inside the wood where he saw seven other trinkets in the shapes of the Chosen Children's crest; Knowledge, Love, Hope, Reliability, Light, Courage, and Friendship perfectly shining against the small given light. In a few more days he'd be coming over here again to place the final ornament to complete the set, the charm of the crest of Sincerity that took the shape of a teardrop. 

Matt sighed, "Why am I doing this? I'm already in love with Yui-and Mimi, she's just a part of my past. History, that's what we are, right?" he sat down on the bench and hung his head on the back. "Then why do I keep going here? Every year to relive the same pain that love cost me when I'm already in love with someone else."   _(Make sense o_o?)_

"Are you?" came a familiar voice that Matt couldn't recognize or see who it came from since the person stayed hidden in the shadows of the trees.

"What? Who are you?" he called and sat up. The voice he faintly recognized laughed softly.

"It only takes a second to have a crush on someone, a minute to like them, and a day to love them-but it takes a lifetime to forget someone you learned to love, Matt." Said the voice. "Certainly you haven't forgotten me? The fire of our love shall burn for eternity."

Matt blinked, "Excuse me? How do you know my name?" he asked.

Mimi hastily walked along the path where she had seen Matt gone into. She knew pretty well where it led to since she went there to meet him everyday after school and all, she just wondered why he still went there. She had on a worried look on her face and she began to walk even faster to stop her, to find her-Mayumi.

"I can't believe this," she muttered to herself. "One minute she was there and the next she's gone-this is too much!" she sighed and kept walking.

She began recalling what happened, maybe she had missed something, maybe she hit her head and was dreaming…

~*~

She was running across the trees, weaving through the people who busily worked around the rides and booths. She didn't care if she hit anyone, she just had to catch up with him. As Mimi passed the other side of the fountain, she was stopped by Yui.

"Yui!" Mimi skidded to a stop.

"And where do you think you're going?" she asked. "Look, Mimi, please just leave Yamato alone. He's finally gotten over you and then you suddenly pop back in the picture and make him feel all depressed again!" she frowned. "If you really love him you'll stay away from him, he's gone through enough pain from you for the past years and he certainly doesn't need anymore."

"Yui, please," Mimi pleaded. "I just have to talk to him, let him know what happened-"

"He doesn't want to know!" Yui snapped. "Can't you understand that yet?! He doesn't love you anymore he loves me! And I love him, so just please, stay away from him this two weeks."

Mimi's face fell, Yui really does love him-and he loves her, "Yui, I…" her words were cut off as a beam of light illuminated from her necklace, she quickly shielded her eyes as she was engulfed in the light. Mimi heard Yui's scream but she couldn't do anything about it since she felt like something was furiously clawing at her and ripping her whole body apart. Her only problem was that-she wasn't in any pain. She found herself loosely wrapped in red ribbons that let her flow freely around the light. The light, was so bright Mimi had to cover her eyes with her arms as a being approached her, she was also wrapped in the ribbons and looked like a complete replica of herself. Mimi blinked as the girl reached her hand out.

"Mayumi." She whispered. "You're-where am I?"

Mayumi smiled lovingly, "Inside the world of the necklace, where I have dwelled all this time…It's time, Mimi. I'm free from the hold of the necklace."

"But, how?"

"Matt. Do you not remember that he is the key to all this? You said so yourself."

"Oh, right…" Mimi replied as she thought that this probably meant that he really loved her no more. "His love is the only thing that restrains you."

Mayumi slowly and gently wrapped her arms around Mimi, "Do not worry, Mimi. I'm here now, and I owe you both a lot because of all the damage I have cause everyone-mainly to you and Matt. It's not you, Mimi, I figured that out the moment the lock was broken…I know what I have to do, who it is I have to help-and that's not you. I'll still be with you, Mimi, I just have to help someone else too."

"W-what…?" Mimi asked as Mayumi let go and started floating away into the glowing light, "Mayumi! Wait!" but she was gone and that was the last Mimi could remember before waking up lying in the snow, somewhere at the park. Yui was gone too.

~*~

"This doesn't make sense? It's not me? Then who needs her help when I'm the one who she originated from," she began running through the trees, running faster to get to the bench where Matt was. Maybe he saw her walking around and had mistaken her for Mimi…what else could've happened to her?

"Certainly you'd remember me?" the voice asked once more.  
"Actually, I'd recognize you better if I actually saw your face instead of just your voice," Matt replied. He was getting fed up with the teasing comments and questions.

"As you wish," the shadow said and slowly walked into the light to reveal herself. Matt gasped and almost fell back the moment he saw her standing against the light; she smiled at him with a one-of-a-kind smiles that he only sees in one person, looking at him with perfectly-round hazel eyes that sparkled with love and delight, her honey-colored hair flowing against the wind as she stood still a few yards away from him in a snuggly-pink coat that went to her waist and met a short black skirt that went just above her knees, her legs were covered with black leggings and partly covered by her black boots that went a few inches below her knees, she had a white scarf that wrapped around her neck that the wind toyed around with.

"Mimi?" Matt asked in fear of the answer. He felt something weird surrounding the girl, she did look like her and was dressed like her though didn't seem to carry that soothing feeling that Mimi did to others. She smiled and answered in Mimi's voice.

"Surely you already know the answer to that one, doofus."

~^~^~^~

Suspense and curiosity-answers await till the next chapter. And sorry if there were any editing or grammar mistakes, or if I just went too fast, I had a deadline and didn't have time to look over this-overall, I'm sick. Oh, and please don't flame me about Yui-she's not a bad person, she just really loves Yama-kun. Don't forget to review n.n


	5. Unwanted Help and Suspiscions

Not much I want to say…Gomen ne minna for the huge cliffhanger, I got sidetracked -_- and I was temporarily 'suspended' at FF.Net so yeah, I'm not badmouthing them or anything, I'm just saying what happened . *hides* **PLEASE CHECK OUT 'TIME OF OUR LIVES'! WRITTEN BY, ME!**

~^~^~^~

Matt stepped back, eyes widened and hands trembling, "…no, I-it can't be," he stuttered. "You're kidding me right? Maybe my mind's playing tricks on me again."

The girl cocked her head, "Stop lying to yourself you've already done too much of these six years." Matt's eyes widened. "You know who I am so there's no use in denying it."

"But-it can't be, that was all a long time ago!" he said, "Please tell me this is all just a joke—an illusion!"

The girl's eyes turned around and narrowed them at Matt, she began walking towards him, "Alright, I've had enough—you know who I am so stop denying it," she said firmly. "Now, I know that the last time we met was more than five years ago but now I'm back and all you can do is face it and listen to what I have to say. I am Mayumi, the dark side of Mimi Tachikawa who a long time ago back in the Digiworld was crowned Queen of a Dokugomon Empire and was brainwashed to rule the whole Digiworld, Mimi and Mine's minds were plagued with the thoughts and beliefs of everything we were told was a total lie—including the love of a young boy."

Matt looked away and Mayumi continued, "Does this refresh your memory, Ishida? A lot of promises were broken before I could've done anything about it but the one promise that I'm really ticked about is the one you broke to me! And now you're taking it all on Mimi?" 

"What are you talking about?" he asked. "Mimi deserves what she's gotten and what promise are you talking about?"

"Where do you want these, Sora?"

Sora gently put the hammer to her chin and then pointed to a spot, "Over there, Miyako. TK! Kari! Move those boards over here!" she ordered. "Daisuke Motimiya, how many times do I have to tell you to stop wrapping yourself with the papers!"

Daisuke who was practically teepeed in tissue paper grinned sheepishly at Sora, "Sorry, _Commander Takenouchi!_ The paper was just there, and I was here and-"

"Okay, Motimiya-park those over there," Sora slightly smiled trying to hold her laughter in. "C'mon, guys, we don't have much time so we have to finish all we could without Tai and the others help."

"Hey Sora," Kari dropped the boxes on the table. "What's with you and that hammer? You've been attached to it all morning."

A faint streak of crimson appeared on Sora's face, "Hn, just something special that-Daisuke I swear if you don't put those paper down this hammer will go on your thick head!" she swung the hard object to her side but suddenly lost grip as it fell onto someone's head. 

"Ow!"

Sora looked down to find a huge dent of Tai's brown once-fluffy hair where the hammer laid. She gasped, "Tai! Omigosh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to."

Tai looked up and grinned, "I'll live, besides, you didn't mean it. I just came by to see how you guys were doing, where's Mimi?"

Sora paused, "I don't know, she was just going over somewhere and she hasn't been back for over ten minutes now—Yui?" both turned around to find Yui bending down in front of them, breathing rather heavily while trying to catch her breathe.

"What's wrong, you look flushed," Tai remarked. 

Yui stood straight, her brown eyes shell-shocked, "Mimi—she, the light and then it was, she was gone!" she blurted.

"Whoa, chill out," Tai said. "What are you talking about? Where's Mimi?"

Yui smacked his hand away and exclaimed, "Don't you get it, she gone! Something went weird with her necklace thing and now she's gone!"

Tai and Sora quickly exchanged worried glances for they had a pretty good idea of what did happen.

"May-umi!" Mimi called as she neared the location of where Matt and Mayumi were. "C'mon, where are you?!" 

Mayumi turned back to Matt after hearing Mimi's call, "I hate to do this to her, but as much as Mimi _thinks_ she needs me I can't be there for her. Because I'm here for you, Matt, and you're here for Mimi. Hn, she's coming and I guess I better depart, remember what I said Yamato-kun and know that I'll be back for you."

Matt silently nodded as Mayumi disappeared and Mimi ran in. She stopped in her tracks when she caught sight of Matt and he quickly looked away.

Mimi saw the tenseness in his eyes, "She was here, wasn't she?" she asked though no answer came. "Matt! Please, tell me where she is I know you saw her!"

Matt looked at her with stern eyes, "So what if she was here, she's not going to show herself to you."

"W-what?"

"She's not here for you," Matt frowned. "She's…she wanted to see me." Matt saw the hurt in her eyes, the fright, and confusion. "I-I'm sorry, I can't say anymore. I'll see you around, Mimi." And he began walking pass her though she grabbed his arm back.

"Wait, please," she pleaded. "She can't be here for you she's here for me, I don't get it—are you the one she's suppose to help? What's wrong, Matt? What does she want—"

"Mimi, let go!" Matt threw her hand off but winced to see her reaction.

"Matt," she softly said. "I don't know how many times my apologies will count in making you feel better but it seems that it's all I can do for now. Yui, told me how much you two love each other and, as much as it hurts me I will at least try to not ruin your relationship for the time I'm here—but I still can't deny or reject how much I love you."

Matt felt his knees giving away. Here he was, treating her worse than the muddy dirt that they stood on and yet she's still telling him she loves him and is even respecting his love for Yui. He couldn't stand it, couldn't stand the look on her face and eyes that told him.

"Mimi, don't do this." he muttered.

"No, Matt," she replied quite firmly. "I am madly, _truly_ in love with you, Yamato Ishida, enough to sacrifice my life for you and love you for all eternity and I'm not denying that. I know how much I love you, I'm not scared of admitting that anymore. And when Mayumi broke free of the necklace I knew then that your love no longer restrained her, and that you now love Yui Akoto. I can't completely promise you that I'll stay away from you, that's just like asking someone not to breathe…I'm leaving the day after Winter Carnival, please tell me what Mayumi wants from you then. And," she paused. "have a great time at the carnival with Yui, maybe you can even give a bracelet like you did me." she weakly smiled.

Matt felt like crying right then and there, she was acting _too_ nice about all this and he couldn't stand it anymore. _Do I really love Yui now, and not Mimi? _He asked himself,_ then why does it hurt me so much to see Mimi acting like this? _he couldn't do it. He couldn't stand looking at her anymore and turned and walked away, back to Yui. He was almost a good ten feet away from her when her voice rang in his ears that made him stop in his tracks.

"When she lays in your warm arms," Mimi whispered, "don't think of me."

After a long while of reasoning with Yui, Tai and Sora finally got her to think that it was all a dream and that Mimi was with Jyou and Izzy the whole time. Yui stroked her chin.

"I don't know…it did seem pretty real," she said. "How do I know you're not lying?"

Tai smirked, "How do we know you weren't hallucinating? I mean, a light coming out of Mimi's necklace and then _mysteriously_ makes her disappear? C'mon, Yui, even I can make up better stories!"

Sora smiled, "Yeah, you could've just hit your head or something and dreamt all of it. Mimi's right—"

"Here."

They all turned around to find Mimi standing rather weakly behind them, a look of a worn-out child on her forlorn face. Yui quickly ran up to her.

"Tell them! Tell them what happened and how that _thing_ of yours made you vanish!" Yui demanded. 

Mimi caught Tai and Sora's worried and mischievous looks and cocked a brow a Yui, "What?" she let out a muffled laugh. "Uh, Yui I think you might need to see a doctor I've been with…"

"Jyou and Izzy," Tai cut in.

"Yeah, Jyou and Izzy the whole time," Mimi grinned weirdly.

"Yui!" Matt called from the other side.

Mimi turned around though Yui suddenly rammed her beside and smiled at Matt, waving her arm frantically, "Yama-kun! Wait up!" without saying another word she left Mimi and the others and ran to Matt's call. After she was gone, Tai grunted.

"How rude," he said. "Practically body-slammed you, Mimi! She didn't even say goodbye too."  
"Y-yeah," Mimi replied. "Umm…sorry bout being gone so long, need help now?" she forced a smile that Sora didn't buy.

"Yui, she saw Mayumi?" she asked.

Mimi's eyes sort of widened, "No, luckily she didn't—but Matt did."

Sora hugged her friend, "Mimi, what's really going on here? What did Mayumi do, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, really," Mimi assured. "And I'd gladly tell you what's going on if I knew, but, it seems like Mayumi isn't here to help me—despite how much I need her. She said something about helping someone else, and then she disappeared and went to Matt."

"Matt? Why him?" Tai asked.

"I don't know, neither him nor Mayumi will tell me. I think," she paused. "I think he might be the one who needs Mayumi's help but he's in denial and he said Mayumi's not going to show herself to me. It's all so confusing right now, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come here in the first place it's only causing you guys trouble all over again on my account."

"Oh, Mimi," cut in Izzy from behind. "You're not causing us trouble, we'd do anything for you as you would for us and we're glad you're here."

"Yeah," Jyou placed a hand on her shoulder. "Sorry for surprising you guys. Mimi, we're all here to help you _and_ Matt, whatever it is that you need we'll be here."

Mimi felt the tears welling up in her eyes, "Thanks. Guys, thanks. But," she rubbed her eyes, "let's not worry about me right now and enjoy the time we have while I'm here!" she grinned.

"What are you talking about?" cut in a voice behind them. 

It was Kari. It was Kari, Miyako and Daisuke all standing there totally clueless.

"Help with what?" Miyako asked.

"The erm, decorations!" Sora smiled. "Now, c'mon we've already wasted time by talking."

"Yeah!!" Mimi and Miyako exclaimed in unison, causing everyone around to burst in laughter at their weird enthusiasm.

"Uh," Takeru came up. "Sorry guys, but my brother and I have to go now. My family's having dinner together tonight and that doesn't happen very much so I'll have to take a rain check."

"Sure, TK. We'll see you later!" 

Before he walked back to his brother Takeru went and gave Mimi a friendly hug. Mimi's eyes widened though she hugged him back as he whispered in her ear.

"I don't remember everything about Mayumi that much for I was so little then, but I did remember how you were always there for me when my brother wasn't, when no one wasn't. And now Mayumi isn't here for you, I am, I'll talk to Matt." He said and let go, only for his blue eyes to meet her brown ones. He smiled, "Well, see you guys."

"What'd he say?" Kari asked.

"Mm, nothing," Mimi smiled sincerely. "So, what are we waiting for, those booths won't build each other by themselves!" 

"Hey, TK, can you walk any faster?!" Matt choked as he jogged to catch up with Takeru who was already across the street. "Hey, what's up with you?" he asked when he did catch up.

Takeru kept his eyes shutting out the world and focusing on the _fabulous_ patterns on the ground that he didn't notice or hear Matt's calls until his head hit something really hard and he fell back only to be caught by Matt. He rubbed his head looking up, they were home.

"That's what you get for not paying attention the whole walk home," Matt briskly remarked as he unlocked the door and opened it for his brother. Takeru barely nodded and began to set his foot inside when Matt stepped in front of him.

"Matt—"

"Okay, you've been ignoring me for the past few days now, you ditched me the moment we arrived at the park this morning and went to Tai and the others, and now you practically were in another planet and ignored every call of mine," Matt listed. "What's up with you, TK?"

"What's up with you?!" Takeru snapped.

"What."

"First of all I didn't ignore you these past days cause I've been spending time with Mimi and the others since she's only here for a while but I doubt you really care, and I ditched you at the park? You're the one who ditched me and went with Mimi's clone and—"

"Whoa," Matt cut in sternly, "what are you so ticked about? Don't you think you're over exaggerating this?"

Takeru smacked Matt's arm away and pushed his way in but Matt pulled his collar back.

"Hey, I was talking to you," he snapped. "What is wrong with you, TK? You're never like this."

"Well maybe now I have a reason to!" Takeru exclaimed and pushed Matt away rather roughly. Matt took him by the scruff and was about to plant a fist on his face.

"Go on, Matt," Takeru boldly snickered. "Not like you haven't hurt anyone or everyone around you already by your stupidity." Matt's face crumpled.

"Boys," their mom exclaimed as she stood gaping by the door. "Takeru, Yamato what are you doing with your brother like that?" she asked in concern.

Matt took one last mad glance at his younger brother before gently pushing him aside and entering the house. As he passed his mom, Matt paid her questions no heed and headed towards his room where he slammed the door shut before his dad could say anything. 

"Takeru?" Masaharu asked with an apron on and carrying a burnt spatula. "What's going on here?"

"Hn," Takeru muttered as he slammed the door shut too and sternly strode over to the living room where he mindlessly flipped through every channel.

Masaharu and Natsuko exchanged glances but shrugged the whole thing off thinking that both boys were probably just going through some teenage angst and went to prepare dinner where Takeru nor Matt spoke or even took a notice that the other existed.

Like clockwork, after both boys finished their last bite, Takeru went back onto flipping channels while Matt locked himself in his room leaving both parents in question.

Inside his room, Matt turned his music on full blast and sat beside his desk where he flipped through magazine pages that he constantly ripped with his anger. _What the heck is up with that boy?_ Matt asked to himself, _TK and I've always gotten along great and now he's complaining about something I did when he won't even tell me what it is! And what's with him saying that Yui's…Mimi's clone? I just don't—_

_*Listen to the boy, Matt*_

Matt's head suddenly perked up, his blue eyes wide open from hearing the taunting yet familiar voice. 

~^~^~^~

Ah~! _ I lost my other disk!! T__T *sobs* Ee…I'll find it and post up new chapters as soon as I erm, can! Please review!


	6. Taking It In

--**An Everlasting Vow**--

-~-

Sorry, but I'm just having a huge writer's block for this and the Taiora sequel. I'll try finishing them as much as I can though they're going a bit faster now.

And this is all mostly dialogue and I just got tired of center paragraphs u.u And, if anyone actually noticed, this fic is now focusing on Matt while the other focused on Mimi o_o, ne?

-~-

                                                                                                                                                                                                      (rhyme o_o;)

_Maybe I was being too harsh on Matt, _Takeru thought as he laid on his back and let his dad flip through the channels. _Although everything that's happening right now _is _his fault…Mimi, Yui, Mayumi, and the breakdown of the Digidestines! _Sighing, Takeru got up and crawled to Matt's door, _I guess I should at least find out what's bothering him. _He got up and was about to knock when he heard a certain voice, a voice he knew too well that he leaned his head to the door and listened.

"You're really making it a habit to freak me out, aren't you?" Matt asked and crossed his arms.

Mayumi smugly sat herself on his bed and shot him a winning glare, "If that's what it takes to convince you."

"Convince me of what?" he exclaimed. "Pretty much all you've been doing is yell and criticize me of something I don't even understand! What is it that you want from me, can't you go and bother Mimi or at least someone else but me. I don't have time for this," he said and turned away.

Mayumi crossed her arms, "You know, it seems like no one but Sora will even give Mimi the time to explain anything around here," she stared at the boy's back and glared when he put his headphones back on and ignored her. "I know you can still hear me—"

"I'm ignoring you."

"Hmmph," she snuffed. "Yamato Ishida, you must be the most ignorant guy I have ever met no wonder Mimi left you."

Matt quickly spun around, "What did you say?!" he stood up and walked towards her. "Look, I don't know who the hell you think you are just butting into my life, Mayumi. You came back here for Mimi, didn't you? She needed you, didn't she? What happened a long time ago _was _a long time ago and that's the way we should leave it. Why is it that you just won't leave me alone?"

Mayumi watched his face twitch at her not answering. She cocked her head to the side, "Do you really love her?" she asked. "Yui, do you really love her? Or was she just there at the right time when Mimi wasn't that you were stuck with her?"

"What kind of question is that?" Matt asked. "Why would I be with her this long if I don't love her at all?"

Mayumi looked at him with a blank expression, much like the one he had always worn as a child, "That's what I'd like to know." 

Matt's eyes slightly widened and he quickly turned away from her, unsure of his reply. Mayumi gave out a tiny smile and nodded, "Well, get back to me on that once you figure out the answer. I'm assuming you don't want other company right now so we shall be leaving." She waved her hand and was gone.

_We? _Matt strode towards his door and opened it, swiftly catching the sleeping body of Takeru's as it fell to the ground.

Tai leisurely walked to his room after a good meal, his mom poked her head in his room, "Tai, honey, are you sure you don't want fourth helpings?" she smiled.

Tai grinned nervously, "N-no, mom, three helpings of your—tuna casserole was enough for me."

"Oh-kay," she said and left just as Kari walked into the room.

"Hey Tai," she greeted and sat on her bunk bed. "Izzy just called for you, I would've given you the phone but he just wanted me to tell you er—something about frozen legs and hammers?" Tai suddenly fell off his seat. "Tai! Are you okay? Tai?"

Tai groaned and then screamed, "_I forgot about the dance…!!_" he cried.

_*~ Monday Morning~*_

Matt tiredly sighed and plummeted himself onto his desk. The whole weekend he hadn't gotten as much sleep as he wanted for Mayumi's words always popped back in his head, and it was driving him insane! He groaned and pushed the world aside, laying his head on his crossed arms he gazed out the window sleepily.

"Good morning Mimi, Sora," Izzy greeted as the three walked into each other going into the class doors. "How was your weekend?" he asked and walked in.

"A trip down Memory Lane," Mimi answered. "I visited everything from when I was a kid to what's new. I figured I should at least do everything I can before I leave."

Sora smiled, "Sounds tiring. I just stayed home and watched TV and helped my mom with the family store, since it's winter there isn't a lot of business so my mom went down to help at the park with the carnival booths and stuff."

"How long till the carnival again?" Mimi asked.

"This coming weekend, time sure flew, didn't it?" Izzy replied and sat on his desk, "Tomorrow's our last day of school. You're still coming, aren't you?"

Mimi just smiled and turned to her seat. She caught a glance at Matt staring out into space and blinked in puzzlement but shook it off and sat down. Mimi half-mindedly listened to Sora and Izzy's conversation while the other half daydreaming into the snow. 

"This is your fault too, you know," a grumpy voice muttered behind her.

Mimi turned around and looked at Matt, "What?"

He groggily rotated his head to her with a blank face, "Your ghost…she hasn't left me alone the whole weekend and it's driving me nuts."

"And it's _my _fault? She wouldn't be 'bothering' you unless you really need it, Matt, I would gladly take her away from you but apparently she finds something interesting in you besides me…and she's not my ghost either."

Matt grunted and turned away, "Maybe you broke a promise to her too."

Turning red, Mimi frowned and spun around to the front of the class just when a teacher came in. He wore a smile on his face and turned to the class.

"Well, Friday night's dance was sure something, huh?" he asked then turned to the door. "Tai Kamiya, you're late."

Tai hastily walked to his desk, nodding, "I know, sorry, sorry, won't happen again," he threw himself on his desk and heaved a sigh as the teacher started talking about the dance on Friday. _I missed it, _Tai thought, _I forgot to ask Sora to the dance and now I missed it…Mn, I guess there's still the carnival to ask her for—sucks to be me. _

"Hey, Matt!"

Matt turned around and saw Tai running towards him, "Tai. What?"

Tai looked around and asked, "So, Yui isn't here today?"

"No…" Matt replied and arched a brow, "So…?"

Tai grinned and entwined their arms, "Well then, I guess you'll just have to have lunch with me!"

"Why?" Matt asked curiously. 

Tai snuffed and crossed his arms, "You know, we were best bros once if you have forgotten."

Matt nodded and smiled, "And we still are—"

"So let's go!" Tai jumped and grabbed his arm before hauling him off to a direction.

"Where are they off to?" Sora asked and turned her head to Mimi who shrugged. "Do you know what's been bothering Tai lately, he's always acting all weird around me and stuff, it's getting creepy, really."

Mimi took a bite of her lunch, "Who knows. He's always been creepy, if you ask me, maybe he's evolving or something."

Sora gave out a laugh, "Yeah, let's see what he evolves _into_…so, what's new?"

"New as in how am I doing today or how my somewhat evil-twin won't leave the person I love alone or how Matt's taking Yui to the carnival or how my life just sucks?" Mimi smiled sarcastically. 

"I see you're busy," Sora grinned. "What's this about Mayumi and Matt? Hasn't she shown up to you yet?"

Mimi shook her head, "I'm so confused, there's already too much going on. So much for my vacation," she grunted and sighed, "Maybe coming here wasn't good idea, I just brought trouble to all of you especially Matt, and he's already moved on so well and I just had to…come back."

Sora frowned as she just stared at her friends' depressed face, gazing up to the direction Tai and Matt went, Sora stood up and decided to follow.

"Uh, Mimi, I forgot something in my locker, so wait right here and I'll be right back," Sora smiled to cover her lie, but another frown replaced it when Mimi did nothing but nod so mindlessly that Sora quickly walked to the direction where she knew Tai and Matt would be.

Tai wore a huge smile on his face as he inhaled the nice winter breeze blowing through the school rooftop. Shaking the fence railing with his hands, he turned his head and glanced at Matt, who was leaning his back against the rail without a care.

Tai turned back and sighed, "Hmm…"

"Hmmph…" Matt put in.

"Mn…"

"Mmm…"

"Humph…" 

"Ahem…"

"_Ah-em!_" came an out-of-tone sound from behind them. Both boys turned their heads and saw Sora standing upon the open door, arms crossed.

Tai beamed and turned red, "Sora! Hey, what are you doing here? We were just—ahem," he cleared his throat and grinned. "It's great to see you!"

Sora arched a brow and turned to the chuckling Matt for questioning before turning to Tai, "Umm…Tai, I need a favor from you—"

"Anything, please!" Tai gasped into Sora's face.

Sora almost fell back and laughed nervously, "Well…can you leave me and Matt alone for a second, I need to talk to him."

"Really?" Matt and Tai asked in astonishment. Tai let out a small groan and marched out, "Sure…" After she was sure Tai was gone, Sora turned to face Matt.

Matt looked at her, "If you're just going to talk about Me or Mimi then I don't want to hear it, I've had enough hearing about how bad _she _feels and I certainly don't need another person getting themselves into my personal business."

Sora sighed and shook her head, "I like you, Matt, really I do…but you've changed so much. Yes, I know you're tired of hearing from us but we don't know how else we can get to your senses, Matt. Ever since Mimi came here, all those smiles she plasters on her face—they're all lies, she's dying inside, both mentally and physically!" 

Matt perked his head up and Sora forged on, "Do you remember what happened to her back in the Digiworld when Mayumi wasn't with her? She fell sick, she almost died without her. And as long as you can't figure out what the hell is wrong with you Mayumi's never going back to Mimi and she'll just get more and more sick!"

"Hey, Mimi, Izzy," Tai greeted as he walked towards them.

"Weren't you with Matt?" asked Izzy. 

Tai shook his head solemnly and whimpered, "Sora made me go away…" Mimi bolted straight up.

"Sora's talking to Matt?" she exclaimed. "Why would she do something like that, after what we talked—" Mimi gasped and suddenly clenched her stomach, groaning in pain. _What's—happening to me…_

"Oh, Mimi!" both boys cried out and quickly got hold of her before she fell to her knees, leading her back to sit down. ""What happened—Mimi, are you okay?" Izzy asked. 

Mimi nodded slowly, "I think so. Maybe it was just something I ate, you know? I guess I better stay sitting for a while…" she mumbled, aware of their worried looks, Mimi quickly changed the subject to Tai. "So Tai, I hear you missed the dance with Sora."

Tai moaned and crossed his arms, "I forgot, so sue me. But I still have this week to ask her to go to the carnival with me—um…I could use some help?" he grinned cutely. "I promise to really ask her this time. Promise!" he said with a boy scout pose.

Mimi and Izzy shook their heads. Izzy smiled at Tai, "No, Tai, you're doing this on yourself. No more with Me and Mimi helping you, I'm going to give you until Gym classto ask her and if not—I'm asking her." He grinned.

Tai shot him a suspicious look then laughed, slapping him on the back, "Aw, sure, Izzy…"

"Well, I see I've been beaten to my prey."

Both Matt and Sora looked around for the source of the voice and saw Mayumi daintily sitting on top of the fence behind them, balancing against the wind. She waved them one of Mimi's smiles before hopping down and walking towards their spot.

"Hello, Sora," she smiled.

Sora returned it with a nod and a similar smile herself. Matt smacked his head and grunted.

"Great, now I've got the duo teaming up on me!" he groaned and faced them. "All we need now is Mimi—"

"Don't ever bad-mouth Mimi, Yamato Ishida!" Mayumi cried, surprising the two and herself. She tapped her head and settled down, "Mimi doesn't know why I'm here, she doesn't really know anything at what's going on. But it's not her we're all focusing on, it's you."

"Why me? Mimi's always the center of attention, even when she's not here," Matt remarked.

"Good point," Mayumi said. "Matt. Do you remember why I was separated from Mimi in the first place? Back when she was little she thought everything everyone said to her was a lie, she felt troubled and alone inside until you came along and loved her."

"But she still thought that was a lie," Matt cut in.

Mayumi nodded, "At first yeah, but she was just scared to admit to herself that what you said you really meant. Mimi is a fragile girl, Matt, your emotions for her then made her feel sort of well, pressured or something. Okay, well the main reason for me was that Mimi didn't tell anyone how she felt and kept the negative feelings she had inside her, so I was created and I wouldn't go away until she admitted to those feelings."

"What's this have to do with me?" asked Matt.

"Oh," Sora cut in, "I get it now. Somehow Matt and Mimi are linked to each other, so Mayumi's also affected by Matt. And Mimi, she doesn't need Mayumi's help for she's been honest to Matt this whole time, with her feelings, trying to tell him the truth and all."  

Mayumi slightly clapped, "Exactly!" both girls then glanced at Matt with smiling faces. 

"You're bluffing, right?" Matt asked rather nervously. "So Mimi's been honest with me, what's that got to do with anything?"

"Remember what I asked you, Matt? Why would you be with Yui for this long if you didn't love her," Mayumi asked. "And now we know that I wouldn't be here unless you or Mimi kept something hidden to yourselves—so what haven't you been honest, Matt?" she asked slyly, knowing her triumphant.

Matt suddenly grew silent after that, letting their words sink in through him, not wanting to believe any of it. Sora threw him a sympathetic look, _Poor Matt, all he's gotten from us is pressure—especially from himself, _Sora looked to Mayumi in question of what to do next, Mayumi seemed to have read her mind too and nodded in concern before turning to Matt. She totally surprised him by walking towards and cupping his face with her hands. Matt trembled for some reason, his eyes seeing Mimi, his face feeling her hands, but still feeling nothing in his heart for this girl.

"I'm sorry for everything, really I am," Mayumi smiled sincerely. "It's over, I can promise you that this will be the last time any of you shall ever see the likes of me," Sora and Matt's eyes widened at her words. Mayumi placed their foreheads together and whispered, "I already know what you're answer is, I've known all along how you feel, Matt. And I know how deeply, truly, and madly in love Mimi is with you, I only give you one last advice—listen to _you, _don't pay attention to anybody else says but what you're heart says. What you and Mimi had was timeless, and it'd be sad if it was put to an end if neither of you were honest with each other."

Matt slowly opened his blue eyes to suddenly find that Mayumi was gone. He ran his hand against his cheeks, a sudden warmth running among his veins and body. He turned and looked at Sora.

"She's gone, forever," Sora whispered solemnly in astonishment when she met Matt's eyes. "Are you okay now?"

"I…I want to be," Matt said in a low voice, slightly hugging himself. "I'm sorry, Sora, for how I've been acting—but I don't think I know what it is I'm not honest with yet. I don't know what I have to tell her…I'm sorry." He muttered.

Sora smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Me too, me too…" the bell suddenly rang, indicating the end of lunch. Sora glanced up, "Well, I guess I better disappear—maybe for good too. I think you've had enough lectures to last you your life, Ishida," she grinned. "It's your decision whether to be with Mimi, I guess us pesky friends of yours just wanted to steer the way for both of you."

Sora gave him one last smile before hurrying towards the staircase going down, she quickly stopped in her tracks and turned her head to him. "Matt."

"Huh?" 

"Are you with Yui Akoto just because she reminds you so much of Mimi Tachikawa?" she asked more to herself than Matt.

His eyes slightly widened, Matt asked, "Why would you ask that…"

Sora looked at him for a while, seeming to argue with herself, "I'll see ya," she said before quickly running down to her classes.

The moment she disappeared Matt spun around and clenched his fists onto the iron railings, rattling it. He heaved a sigh, not caring if he was ditching for he had just learned so many things the past fifteen minutes he stood there, and figured he had too much thinking to do before Mimi leaves on Sunday morning.

Izzy forcefully clung onto the lockers while trying to pull Tai off the water fountain. They had snuck out of gym and were in search of Sora, figuring she was late to class for neither her nor Matt had come down from the other building. Izzy managed to scramble Tai away from any object he can grab onto when he saw Sora heading towards her locker. 

"There she is! Come on—Tai!" he yelled and smacked the brown-haired boy. "This is your last chance! Go!!"

"No! You can't make me, please no!!" Tai cried and kicked. "I can't do this, what if she says 'no' and never talks to me again?"

Izzy grunted, "Boy, how many soap operas have you been watching?" he asked sarcastically when Tai quickly slipped off his grasp and began running back the other way. "Taichi Kamiya, get your butt 

Back here right now!! For Einstein's sake, this is ludicrous!" he said and began walking towards Sora.

Sora hastily stuffed her books into her bag, being ten minutes late she slammed her locker closed before running into Izzy.

"Izzy, what are you doing out here?" she asked, snatching her falling books.

"I have to ask you something, Sora," Izzy smiled suavely.

Sora arched a brow, "Can it wait? I'm already late as it is but I can talk after class, okay?" she brushed pass him when he suddenly grabbed hold of her arm. "Izzy?"

"Would you go to the Winter Carnival with me?" he asked.

-~-


	7. The Best Deceptions

_-~An Everlasting Vow~-_

-Tachikawa IVIimi

-Just a note ^_^() There's prolly about one-two more chapters left in the story-

_*~Tuesday Night~*_

"Tai, could you please stop walking around like that you're making me dizzy," Kari stated and rubbed her temples as she watched her brother pace back and forth around the room.

Tai turned and gave her a slight grunt, "Oh, and this coming from the girl-who-doesn't-have-to-have-trouble-finding-a-date-that's-gorgeous-and-perfect-in-every-way-date-for-the-carnival-cause-she's-going-with-_all_-her-friends-and-doesn't-have-to-beg-her-friends-to-help-ask-that-date-to-go-out-with-her-cause-she's-too-scared!" he snuffed and started pacing again.

Kari tilted her head, "Who, you wanna date Davis?"

Tai suddenly ran up to her face and yelled, "NO I DON'T WANNA GO OUT WITH DAVIS, KARI! _SORA! SO-RA!_" he suddenly cried on the floor.

Watching her brother sob like that, Kari giggled and picked up the phone, "Well, gosh, Tai, all you really have to do is call," she dialed Sora's number to Tai's utter horror. Ignoring him waving his hands, Kari smiled and greeted, "Hi Mrs. Takenouchi. Is Sora there, this is Kari…Sora, hi! My brother Tai would like to talk to you, sure, he here is," she grinned and happily handed him the phone. "See, was that so hard?"

Tai's twitching hands slowly took the phone as he kept his furious eyes on her, "Thanks, _Kari_, why don't you go help mom in the kitchen now, you seem to be in a mood to help everyone," he let out and gently pushed her out.

"But I don't—"

"Just go!" Tai bellowed and shut the door. Taking deep breathes, Tai put the phone to his ear and happily greeted, "Sora—hey!"

_"Hey, Tai. What did you wanna talk to me about? And why did Kari have to call me?"_

Tai slightly giggled, "Uh, heh…You know Kari. Uh, Sora—I just wanted to call to, ask—" Kari quickly poked her head in and grinned at Tai who quickly got mad and threw a pillow at the door as she laughed and ran off. "Leave me alone!"

_"What, you're the one who called me, Tai! What's this all about?!" _Sora demanded.

"Oh, no! Not you, Sora!" Tai replied and then took a deep breathe. "Sora, I-I was just calling to ask…arrgh, here goes! Would you go to the Winter Carnival with me?! Okay, I understand you don't I'm sorry I even bothered you have a good time," he said and was about to put the phone down.

_"Tai! Wait, you're really asking me to go with you, like—on a date?" _Sora asked curiously.

"Well…eh, yeah," Tai replied. "But! If you don't want it to be—"

_"Oh, Tai, I'd love to!" _Bliss raised upon Tai Kamiya that minute, but fell the following second. _"But, I can't…Oh, I'm sorry, Tai, I just remembered that Izzy had already asked me to go with him just a few days ago…"_

"I—I—Iz—" Tai stuttered. "Izzy?!"

The following day Tai Kamiya stormed the whole city of Tokyo in the hunt of the friend that had betrayed him. Steam coming out of his nostrils, Tai marched down the streets with one thought running through his mind, _Izzy, you're dead. Dead. Dead. Backstabber, you're dead. Dead. How can he do this to me?! _He whined when he finally spotted a familiar fuzzy redhead walking along the by the stoplights. _Gotcha! _Tai quickened his pace until he was a few feet from him, Izzy turned and smiled.

"Why, hey, Tai," he said. "What brings you here?"

Tai fumed, "Don't play innocent with me, Izzy! Why did you do this to me, you being my friend!"

"Do what, Tai, you're making a scene."

"I don't care!" he said and took him by the collar. "You asked Sora out behind my back, you—backstabber! Promising you'd help me and then when I'm all _'Oh, he's so nice!' _you go and ask her out yourself! And now you've probably got Sora head over heels for you now, huh?! Give me one good reason why I shouldn't knock the _prodigious _stuffing right outta you!" 

Izzy glared at him, "Me, a backstabber? Tai! I had done everything I can to help you and I even said that I'd ask her out if you don't—and you didn't!"

"I did last night! But nooo, she's already going with you," Tai replied. "And I thought you were joking when you said that! You didn't have to be so un-convincing." He muttered.

"Tai, you have no one to blame but yourself, I gave you the chance to ask her but you're just too much of a coward—crest of courage, yeah ri—" before he could finish Tai had planted his fist into his jaw. "Uh, hey!" Izzy glowered and the two began attracting attention from the passing crowds by their rowdy fighting. 

Somewhere upon the crowd, was Matt. Thinking that, by walking around he could get rid of those haunting thoughts of his troubles—Mimi, Mayumi, himself—or at least figure out what exactly was he not being honest to Mimi about, all ruined when he heard the familiar voices of his friends. Matt quickly ran towards the sound where a huge crowd was standing, and in the middle were Tai and Izzy. Matt let out a huge sigh before going in between and holding them both as far from each other as possible. 

"Hu—let me at him, Matt!" they both complained and tried reaching for each others' face.

"What is with you two?!" Matt exclaimed and threw them both down before straightening himself. "Geez, you're causing a racket."

"Well Tai started it!"

"What are you talking about? You're the one who asked her out!"

"Cause you won't!" Izzy said and dusted himself off. "Look, Tai, you had your chance but you didn't take it until it was too late. If you really loved Sora then you should've forgotten about your fears and asked her before she slipped out of your hands." Matt stared at Izzy, mouth slightly agape. 

Tai glared, "Fine, so I was a coward, happy? But if you just asked her just because you can—" he mumbled something before turning around and walking off. After he was long gone, Izzy turned back to Matt.

"Guess you're pretty curious, huh?" he smiled and Matt nodded. "Well then, I guess I can interest you in having some cocoa with me."

Matt chuckled, "You did what?" 

Taking a sip of his tea, Izzy grinned, "Pretty clever, huh? Like I said, I've done _almost _everything I can to help Tai but he just won't ask her, so I took matters to my own hands. I asked Sora out to make Tai jealous—but of course I had told Sora that, and she's perfectly fine with it since she's also been waiting for Tai to ask her! We're both hoping that he'd finally come to his senses before the carnival and actually talk to her."

"You really have thought of everything, haven't you," Matt said then looked outside the snowy streets. "Hey, Izzy. What if, Tai doesn't 'smarten' up, I mean, you know how he is."

Izzy nodded, "Yeah, you have a point there but. We can all agree that Tai may not be the smartest guy out there, but he's one that has a heart of gold. His heart's just a bit confused right now."

"What do you mean?"

"Matt," Izzy explained, "In my opinion, hearts never die or break, they just get lost or confused about their emotions and sometimes do things that they might later regret…Tai knows deep down how much he loves Sora and how I won't do anything to harm that, his hearts just got lost and now confused about his feelings. But if he loves Sora as much as I know he does he'll figure it out. If you truly love someone—nothing can stand in your way…Matt?"

Repeatedly tilting his glass towards his lips, Matt's blue eyes just found themselves looking upon the table and not paying heed to Izzy's calls but what he had said. _If you truly love someone nothing can stand in your way, _he revered. 

"Matt, are you okay? Hello?" Izzy waved his hands across his face before throwing a nut on his forehead.

"Uh—hey!" Matt scowled and scratched his head. "Okay, I get it. Sorry, just zoned out for a second…Hey, Izzy, thanks for the chat but I guess I better get going. I have a lot of stuff to think about right now," Izzy nodded and both said their goodbyes as Matt walked out. Izzy's words still buzzing around in his head, Matt finally found himself knocking on Sora Takenouchi's door.

"Coming!" Sora called and gingerly opened the door and smiled. "Matt, hey. Come in, what brings you here?" she asked as he walked in.

Taking his coat off, Matt answered, "To be honest, I'm not that entirely sure. I think I came by to talk to you about Tai and Izzy." Sora laughed.

"You think?" she grinned. "Make yourself comfortable I'll go get us something to eat."

Sora took a small bite of her muffin and glanced at Matt, "Well, of course I'm fine with Izzy's plan, Matt, I knew Tai wanted to ask me all along. It's quite funny, really, seeing how he's reacted."

Chuckling, Matt nodded, "But don't you feel the least bit sorry for the guy?" he asked.

"Yes, I do. But I know Tai, inside-out, and I know he'll figure it out and hopefully talk to me before the carnival, besides," Sora said. "If you truly love someone you can't let anything stand in your way."

Matt's eyes widened a bit, "Hey, Izzy said that to me too." Sora slightly laughed and said.

"Well, he is a genius."

_*~Thursday Night~*_

Humming a song sang by the infamous band, Teenage Wolves, Mimi Tachikawa solemnly walked into the living room to wait for her parents to come home. Laying down her cocoa mug, she slowly cuddled up against the couch to read a book, constantly finding herself day dreaming. Sighing, she gave up reading and laid her head down and stared out onto the continuously falling snow.

"Oh, Mayumi, how could you," she said. "You're gone forever without a goodbye and no one would even tell me anything about what happened between you and Matt…I feel so distant from everyone, even more distant than when I was in America, no one would clue me in on what's going on, my best friend's keeping secrets from me, everyone's so busy…busy for the carnival I'm not going to be here for, anymore," she trailed off. "I can't believe this is happening again, I have to leave on Saturday, the very day that's before the carnival. Everyone's going to be so sad again. Because of me. Yamato. We're reliving everything over again, aren't we?"

Mimi softly sniffed and fought back her tears when suddenly her porch doors burst open, "What the—" she exclaimed and shielded her eyes and face as a harsh gust of wind picked up around the room. Running towards the flying curtains, Mimi could barely keep her feet still as snow started to blow in the house. "Great! Just what I need—huh," she slowly looked up noticing that the wind was slowing down and then came to a halt, the snow flakes now gently falling around her. As if taking that as some kind of sign, Mimi reached and clutched her chest but was shocked to find her necklace gone! 

Slowly closing the doors and dusting the wet snow off her sweater, Mimi looked up to the outside world, and smiled at its mysterious comfort. 

The white ceiling of Yamato Ishida hasn't changed one bit since the moment Matt came home and began staring at it from his bed. Well, maybe it had changed a little bit—maybe gotten a bit blurry, or maybe that's just from Matt's weary blue eyes as he stared hard and wondered what the hell was bothering him and the things Izzy and Sora had said to him.

The silver bracelet glistened so beautifully as Mimi twirled her arm in front of the ceiling lights, half blinding herself once and a while. She laid alone in her room, melancholy sweeping through her. Happy and content of the comfort that earlier incident had brought her, and depression of what had been bothering her before that. Leaving. Yamato Ishida.

Mimi swiftly turned her body around to face the pictures on her bed post, pictures of her friends and memories of the times her and Matt shared. God, how much she hated herself for leaving like she did, putting everyone in misery especially the one she cares for the most. But she just couldn't do that again, not anymore. 

Mimi hastily got up and slowly walked out of her room and onto the phone. Her trembling hand arguing to itself whether or not to pick it up, Mimi bit her lip, "I have to tell him. Even if he hates me, even if he doesn't care, he deserves to know this time that I'm leaving…Here goes," she quickly picked up the phone—and dialed Matt's number.

"I just can't, I have some things I have to figure out for myself right now. I-I'm sorry."

_"Yeah, me too, Yamato. Me too…"_

Matt frowned as he quietly slipped the phone back down, not believing what he had just done. He was about to turn back towards his room when the phone rang again, thinking it was her calling back, Matt couldn't bare pick up the phone and let himself fall against the wall, and onto the floor…listening to it ring.

Mimi sat on her knees, cuddling her legs as close to her as she can, listening to the on-going tone of the phone. A part of her wishing he'd pick up so she could tell him, and another praying he wouldn't so she wouldn't just break down right there. After a long while, she had thought he might've been out with Yui or his dad, and when she was about to give up the answering machine came on. And she heard his greeting voice seeming to welcome her, slightly laughing at its tiny joke.

"Hey, you've reached the Ishida residence. We can't exactly come to the phone right now but leave a message and we'll be sure to call you right—hey, is something burn—oh shit! I mean, we'll call you right back—Dad!"

Matt intently listened, hoping that it wasn't Yui calling back to leave some message while she's crying about their previous conversation. _*Beep!* _there it goes…Matt laid his hands on his knees and let out a sigh, still listening. A few seconds passed, and still no one was talking, it seemed like forever that he was waiting and Matt was about to leave when a familiar voice came on.

_"…H-hi Matt. This is Mimi…I-I'm sorry if I'm calling so late but, I just wanted to tell you that I'm, I'm leaving this Saturday—" _Matt fell back, wide-eyed, _the day before the carnival…_He listened. _"—don't tell anyone, not yet. I wanted you to be the first person I tell this to because." _She stopped. _"I'm sorry for everything, Matt, I really am…I-I hope you have a great time with Yui and the others during the carnival. I—you'll always be in my heart. Goodbye."_

He hadn't cried for several years now, about anything, but for once in a really long time—Yamato Ishida sat in the corner and cried for everything he hasn't cried for in that lost time.

Mimi was already crying, having the hardest time to hold it in as she left her final farewell. Bringing her knees close to her, she let herself fall upon the ground as she kept crying.

-~-

Wasn't that so sad yet so sweet? n.n\\//  Sorry if that was short though! Last chapter coming soon. Please review. 


	8. Burning Desire

An Everlasting Vow

-~-

_*~Friday~*_

"Mimi, are you sure you don't want some breakfast?" Mimi's Mom called from the kitchen counter, waving her spatula around. Mimi dashed from her room and glanced at the platter of the huge mass of eggs—_ugh, _Mimi smiled at her Mom.

"I…think I'll eat on my way," she said and paced towards the door, grabbing her winter coat before heading out and slamming the door after her.

"Mimi!" her Mom called. "And where exactly, are you going…?"

Running her hand through her silky chestnut hair, Mimi heaved a sigh and hurriedly tied it up loose before she dug her already freezing hands into her pockets and began her walk down the streets of Tokyo. It was two days before the Winter Carnival and, one day before she leaves for America, for good this time.

"It's time I leave everything, every memory, behind," Mimi told herself as she kept walking towards nowhere. "I won't repeat my mistakes anymore…Mayumi, thinking no one cared and pushing them away, and leaving Matt like how I did," she sighed. "I've learned my lesson, and I just want this to be over," An idea pushed its way into Mimi's head and she started heading towards the direction of Odaiba High.

Takeru threw his hands up, "Can you be any more irritating?!" he exclaimed. "I swear if you don't get up from there…"

Glancing up from his low position on the couch, Matt threw him a blank expression, "Try me…Doorbell," Takeru glared at him before pacing to open the door, and was rather surprised to see who it was.

"Tai."

Tai quickly walked in, "Hi, TK," he greeted before entering the living room and seeing the sight of Matt. Tai sighed and crossed his arms, "What am I going to do with you, Yamato Ishida? I swear you could be such a pig!"

"Hn, look who's talking. What are you doing here, anyway?" Matt asked as Tai plopped next to him and grabbed a handful of chips. "Hey, those are mine," he said with the least bit of energy.

"Oh shut up you're not the only one who has sorrows to drown with sour cream and onion," Tai replied. "Mmm, not too sour and not too oniony." 

"Who says I have anything to be depressed about," Matt grunted and slid away from him. Takeru cut in.

"How pathetic can you two get?!" he smacked the two with a newspaper. "You know what, no wonder the women you loved dumped you, you can't even take care of yourselves!" He yelled and stormed out of the room. Blue and brown eyes followed him as he stomped out of the house, Tai turned his head towards Matt.

"Are we really that pathetic? Is that why they left us?"

Matt shrugged, "Maybe it's because we can't commit, or be honest?"

"Well, what are you being dishonest about, Matt?" Tai picked his head up in curiosity, Matt stifled a laugh and kept watching TV, Tai grunted, grabbed the remote and turned it off. "No, really! I'm serious! Practically everyone knows—well not Sora—that I've been wanting to ask her to the carnival, what's going on with you?"

"Nothing, okay!"

Tai gently wacked him, "You know, there was actually a time when you told me everything. Now, I'm sorry I haven't really—been there for you but, hey, I'm here now. So just tell me everything," Tai grinned. "I might even get to help you!" Matt sighed and cracked a smile.

Whispers of Mimi's time spent in Odaiba School lingered in her mind and heart, she slowly cracked open the steel gate and walked in. Effigies of her friends and herself, sitting among the familiar school yards and laughing their days away and dreams of their future together still a mystery. Mimi smiled at the mere remembrance of her sitting by the fountain bench, listening to her sweetheart's harmonic music, Matt was playing just for her. 

Mimi frowned and trudged on, "I bet Yui adores his music, too."

Walking along the classroom halls, Mimi stopped by a certain room where the door was slightly open and a light was seeping out. She let out a tiny laugh at the sight of Kari and Miyako, Miyako crying out as she struggled to lift a huge box.

"Heh, Miyako, there's practically nothing in that box you can't have that hard of a time picking it up," Kari laughed out, holding her stomach and laughter in. Miyako paid her no heed and kept on that Kari was forced to put down her box and help Miyako lift hers onto the table.   
  


"Whew," Miyako sighed in relief. "You know, why didn't your brother come and help, you and I are the only ones nice enough to help for the carnival today—and where are the others? Being lazy!"

Kari shook her head, "I think he went to Matt's house," Mimi dropped her head and listened closer. "Yeah…he is still quite depressed about the whole thing with Sora, he really wanted to go with her, something special, you know. I can't see why Izzy would do that, though…Tai just gets so afraid of admitting, so much for having the crest of courage."

"That's the problem with men, can't commit," Miyako grunted and blew a strand from her face and made an old granny face.

Kari smiled and plainly said, "That may be right but. I remember this one Valentine's Day, my brother had been planning three weeks before to give Sora the most wonderful Valentine's gift she's ever gotten…I don't think I have ever seen my brother work so hard on anything that it seemed like he was possessed! But since Sora's Mom surprised her by taking her up at Hong Kong, he never got to give it to her."

Miyako and Mimi almost fell over as Kari sighed in some dream state. Miyako stood up and cleared her throat, "Uhm, Kari, as _touching _ as that sounded—that was rather sad. Eh, what exactly did your brother plan to give her, anyway?"

Miyako watched Kari as she walked towards the window. Sending her friend a comforting smile, Kari replied, "His everything."

And just like that, Kari had said it, simple and straightforward. Mimi straightened herself, faced ahead of her before walking away to her last stop of the day; the park. 

_*~Saturday Morning~* _

"So this really is it, huh? Gosh, the weeks just blew by so fast…You really can't stay any longer?"

Mimi grunted as she untangled herself in the telephone cord before falling upon her bed while eying all her half-packed suitcases, "No…my plane leaves at eleven, you are coming, right?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, Mimi," Sora softly replied. "I've called everyone; most of them are doing last-minute adjustments for the carnival and Daisuke and Izzy are coming over to my house any minute to go over there. But they all said they were coming."

Mimi bit her lip as she twirled the cord around her finger, "Is. I-is Matt coming?" she hoped that he had received her message. There was quite a long pause that Sora didn't reply through, Mimi got the point, "Thanks for everything, Sora," Mimi stood up, carrying the phone with her, and went out to the kitchen table where her parents sat.

"Aw, don't be sore, Mimi! He might come—then again he might not."

"Gee, you sure do have a way with words," Mimi snubbed. 

Sora sighed, "Hn. What I mean is; no one's worth your tears, and the one who is, won't make you cry," Sora plainly said. "You've done what you came for. I'll see you at the airport?"

"Yeah, see you," Mimi said and slowly laid the phone down before settling down to eat. 

Mr. Tachikawa noted the gloomy look oh his daughter's face as she played with her food, "Something wrong, princess?"

"Hu—excuse me?" Mimi snapped her head up, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Her Mother smiled nicely towards the two, "Honey, maybe she's just a bit sad to leave all her little friends. Isn't that right, Mimi? You know what! Why don't you go take one last stroll to the park to see them, and then maybe they can drive with us to the airport!"

Mimi forced on a smile and nodded in agreement, "Sure, Mom, you always know everything, don't you."   

_She sure is something, _Sora slightly laughed and shook her head as she watched her Mother yell orders from the loud speakerphone (?). Haul those boxes that way and here, finish up building that stand, we need more tickets, Sora just wonders how her Mother can do this. She checked her watched.

"Mimi's coming any minute to pick us up," she gloomily said to the others. 

Jyou put down a huge box and wiped his forehead, "Can you believe how long it's taken us to finish up for tonight? Someone sure has been slacking, here," he stated and shot a small glare at Daisuke.

"Oh yeah, excuses, excuses," Daisuke crossed his arms and shot another glare back. "Are you sure _you're _not the one slacking?"

"Guys don't start on this now."

Sora turned her head to see Tai walk up behind her, _Tai, please tell me you've figured it out, _she hoped to herself. Sadly, Tai wasn't there to ask her—again, Sora sighed.

"Where's Matt, isn't he coming with us, too?" Daisuke asked. 

"I thought I saw him around here somewhere, Tai?" Jyou glanced over his glasses. 

Tai shrugged and grinned, "Maybe he'll come later, we can go without him," he said, quickly averting his eyes to the redhead who walked away. Tai deleted the frown off his face and glanced not too far away, where Matt was helping his Dad with unloading stuff. _This is it, _Tai commented to himself before walking away to tend to his own business.

"This is it," Matt sighed and put the boxes down. Wiping the cold sweat from his forehead he sat himself down onto the benches near by, he sighed in exhaustion and laid his head back to stare up at the clear blue sky. "Bah, I am such a coward, nothing but a loser," As if he didn't feel guilty enough, Matt felt worse when he bothered looking back to his friends who were already on their way to see Mimi off. She's finally going away now, forever.

Mr. Ishida dug his hands into his pockets, glancing from his despondent son to his friends, "Aren't you planning to go to the airport, too, Matt?" he asked which caused Matt to jump up. Masaharu chuckled, "Sorry, son, didn't mean to scare you," Matt shook his head as his Dad sat with him.

"So tell me," Masaharu started, "why aren't you going with them, you are planning to see your friend off, aren't you?"

_Why is everyone so nosy about this, _"Eh—Iono," Matt shrugged. "It doesn't really matter if I'm there or not, Mimi and I don't really talk to each other anymore, if that's what you're asking."

"Oh, really…," he surmised before taking Matt by surprise when he smacked his son's head.

"Ow! What—what was _that _for?!"

Masaharu chuckled harshly, "I'm not a stupid old man, Yamato, I remember what happened when you were younger and ran away to the park. So Mimi left without having to tell you, but did you even bother ask why?" Matt was about to protest but he held his hand up. "Yes, you probably did _demand_ to know what happened to her but knowing you, you just exploded and then wouldn't hear a word she says—and they say women are so confusing!"

"So what are you trying to say then, that I just go running desperately into the airport as if I were in some foreign movie—hug and kiss her and tell her that nothing matters as long as she's here with me and forgive and forget?" Matt said and crossed his arms. "You sound just like Tai, just like everyone else who's been sticking their nose in where they don't belong. I've heard enough advice from everyone already, and none of them seemed to have helped."

Matt grunted and got up, his Dad rather surprised at his sudden remark, he watched his son slowly descend down the lonely path towards nowhere. Masaharu hesitated, "Take it from a reporter, Matt, the truth's still out there—all you have to do is look for it!" Matt almost stopped his trudging feet.

"The truth…but what is the truth," Matt whispered and all the sudden the whispers of truth enveloped him—

_Listen to _you_—not what everyone else says, what you're heart says… _

_If you truly love someone you can't let anything stand in your way…_

_It takes a lifetime to forget someone you learned to love…Our love shall burn for eternity…_

What are you being dishonest about… 

_In my opinion, hearts never die or break, they just get lost or confused about their emotions and sometimes do things that they might later regret… _

Matt clutched and shook his head, trying to get the voices of his friends away from him, though one seemed to have stuck out—_I am madly, truly in love with you, Yamato Ishida, enough to sacrifice my life for you and love you for all eternity and I'm not denying that. I know how much I love you, I'm not scared of admitting that anymore…I'm yours to keep. You'll always be—_

"In my heart," Matt finished off and quickly turned his head around and almost fell back at the sight of his Dad, smiling and putting on his jacket.

"So, ready to go to the airport now are do you still have some daydreaming to do?" Matt couldn't help but have on the widest smile he's been holding back, for so long.

She took a small step back, to just look at them, one last time…They really were an outrageous bunch, one that she'll treasure forever for sure, especially for the one who wasn't there but has been burned to her heart. She stood there for a long while.

"C'mon, Mimi! You look like you're about to fall in love for the camera!" Daisuke burst out laughing and received a bunch of cries from the others and a blow from Taichi and Jyou. "Ow! Okay, okay! Sheesh, make one wise crack…"

Mimi shook her head to limit her giggle, she placed the camera on its stand, set the timer before quickly finding her spot in the middle of the Kodak moment. Feeling the gentle arms of Sora and Mother wrap around her shoulders, Mimi smiled and turned to the camera, "Say Pro-digious!" 

"PRO-DIGIOUS!"

"Hey—that is my word!" Izzy quickly turned and glared at them, accidentally knocking over Cody who pretty much caused the whole group to topple over on one another.  _*Flash—Click!* _And with that, the picture was taken—hey, at least Izzy was still standing for it.   _(o_o I know, I suck at these moments, don't I?)_

Matt banged on his end of the front seat, glancing down at his watch he let out another painful groan, "10:53."

"Calm down, Matt, we'll make it, no traffic can hold an Ishida for this long," his Dad sternly replied and checked his own watch before saying, "Well, just to be careful, hold on," before Matt could ask he suddenly felt the jolt of falling back as his Dad swerved from the traffic line and down the highway.

"W-would you, stop crying al-already! Miyako!" Daisuke yelped as Miyako shook him harder and cried some more. "Miyako!"

"Ah—I'll stop c-crying if you'd stop crying!" Miyako sniffed and rubbed her nose against his sleeve. 

"I guess we're _all _a bit teary-eyed right now," Takeru said while rubbing his own eyes. Mimi waited until her parents had clearly gotten into the plane and out of sight before forcing herself to turn back to her friends for the final farewell. _This is it, _she said and checked her watch, _Matt, please come. I can't wait any longer, _Mimi bit her lip and nervously looked around for any sight of a blonde young boy looking for a chestnut-haired girl. 

"Well, you better go now, I guess," Tai said and broke her trance, she smiled as he came up to give her a tight hug. "Normally I'd come up with something stupid for you to laugh at but, I don't think anything will make you feel any better—and besides, I don't have my goggles anymore," he gently let her go, enough to see her face.

Mimi smiled and whispered, "Just having to see you all again is enough happiness for me—I just wish Matt could've been here, too," her muffled voice came out as her emotions began to pour out from her reddened eyes, she hugged him one more time. 

Sora smiled and suddenly glomped her best friend after that, crying her eyes out as well, "This is all your fault, you know," she said with a stifled laugh. "I never used to cry _this _much until I met you!" Mimi laughed herself and Sora sighed, "I don't wanna say Goodbye—"

"Then don't, because friends never say goodbye," Mimi replied sweetly and hugged her tighter.

"Group hug!" Izzy shouted and all of them suddenly piled onto the two in rolls of laughter. 

As Mimi let them all go she glanced around one more time for any sign of Matt—nothing, Mimi sighed as she faintly smiled to her friends before picking up her bag, and turning down the gateway.

The clocked blinked from three minutes past eleven to four…Matt blocked out his Dad's slight cursing and sincere apology to him and slumped back down onto his chair, digging his face in his hand. Again it was happening and he just couldn't believe it, he lost Mimi twice, already, and he guessed this could be counted as the third.

_*~That Night~*_

Tai turned his head around, "Matt! Hurry up, the carnival's already starting!" he yelled, the rest of the group stopped and looked back, too, to find the lone blonde boy standing not too far from them. Matt's eyes slowly averted to another path of the park, he dug his hands into his jacket and felt a warm object in one of them. He turned back to his friends.

"You guys go on ahead, I just have to stop by somewhere," he called and smiled reassuringly before the others started walking towards the Winter Carnival again. 

"Where is he going?" Takeru asked as they neared their destination, Takeru looked around. "And where's Sora and Izzy—oof!" Takeru yelped and held his stomach where Hikari had punched him. Hikari quickly shook her head and shushed him up, taking a quick glance at Tai.

"Sora's probably with Izzy, he did ask her," Tai answered and kept on walking ahead.

A soft ballad wafted around a certain area of the park where Yamato Ishida was walking. Eyes shut tight, his already freezing hands touching the cold plate of his harmonica, Matt took his time walking along the snowy path he now knew very well. The burden from that afternoon weighing him down, Matt gradually halted his music as he neared his designated spot. 

"Well, here I am…," Matt sighed and made clumsy steps towards the bench where he always sat waiting for Mimi, somehow that helped make him feel better, just knowing the memories he's had here with her made him feel better. Matt glanced down at his watch, "Ten more minutes…"

He sat himself down and glimpsed up, through the trees he could make out the huge Ferris Wheel and blinking lights, almost hear the faint laughter and music that hung loose in the air. _Has it really been this long, seems like the pain's haunted me forever…and it's gonna keep haunting me. Oh, how could I have let her go so many times. _

"I'm a stubborn loser, that's what I am," Matt grumbled and stared down at his chilly hands. "That's it, a stubborn loser who can't learn to love right."

Tai smiled and waved at the others before going on his own way, frantically looking around the hundreds of people who came he only needed to see her. He was crazy, Iori said, he's just going to embarrass himself if he confronts Sora now. _But there's more honor in doing it instead of letting it go, _Tai encouraged himself when he suddenly caught sight of two familiar figures. There they were, having fun, Tai watched bitterly as Izzy attempted to win Sora a stuffed toy. 

"Okay—ahem—here goes," he sighed, tugging on his collar and stepped forward.

"Izzy," Sora whispered and stopped Izzy from throwing the ball, they both averted their eyes from the booth to the fluffy-haired boy who was stomping towards them. Sora cracked a similar smile like the one Izzy had on and was about to greet Tai—

"Sora!" Tai fumed but then his face suddenly turned mellow, "Uhm, I-I…need to talk, to you about. Izzy—"

Izzy patted Sora's shoulder, "I think I should go get myself a drink," he said, grinned at Tai as he walked away.

Sora watched him take his leave before turning back to gaze at Tai, "So, Tai, what's up? Walk with me."

Tai nodded dumbly and quickly began by her side, searching for his words, "Well, I just wanted to—how could you go with my friend to the carnival like that?!" Tai exclaimed and threw his hands up, Sora arched a brow. 

"Uh, come again? What are you talking about."

"You heard me," Tai exclaimed but then toned down realizing he might anger her and cause her to walk away. "I just—oh, I don't know! Women are so confusing…Sora," he faintly said and looked softly and admiringly at her, as if loving everything he saw in her, "_I _wanted to go with you. I wanted to be the one winning you all the prizes you want, I. I wanted to be the one to watch the fireworks with you, but it just—I don't know, scared me too much. I'm so sorry."

Sora smiled seeing him like this and kissed his cheek softly before drawing back and taking hold of his arm, "Tai Kamiya, you almost got me losing my hope for you for a second there."

"Wha—"

Giggling a bit, Sora was relieved to confess, "Izzy told me how you've been wanting to ask me but never got the courage to so he, thought this up," she grinned.

Tai felt himself smiling despite how hard he tried to look annoyed, "Is that so…," he snickered before leaning in.

Izzy let his hands fall into his pockets as he found Good 'Ol Jyou sitting beside the railing eating cotton candy. Izzy turned around and leaned beside him as they both watched the younger Digidestines have fun on the Tilt 'o Whirl.

"So he did it?" Jyou asked and glanced over him.

"Yes, took long enough," Izzy chuckled then sighed. "Well, I guess it's just you and me tonight. Hm, I think I might as well go get—Oh!" He exclaimed when he bounced straight up and someone suddenly bumped into him. "I'm sorry!" they both said and by the voice Izzy quickly looked up. 

"Yui, what are you doing here?" Izzy asked while he fumbled with getting both of them back in order.

Yui dusted her sleeve and giggled, "For the carnival, of course, is that a crime or something?" she threw Jyou a similar greeting smile, he nodded.

"But, aren't you suppose to be with Matt?"

Frowning a bit, Yui shook her head, "Matt, and I aren't really together anymore…he said he had already fallen for someone else, right before the carnival," she said but put on a smile. "Since I'm stuck alone by myself, would  you two gentlemen care to chauffer me around the carnival then?" she grinned and hooked her arms to Jyou's and Izzy's and dragged them off laughing. 

"Six o'clock," Matt heaved a sigh and stretched his arms and legs before getting up from his seat. Carefully he made his way towards the sacred tree, his firm steps being marked on the white snow and his heart wandering no more. He took out the velvet box he had in his pocket and smiled when he flipped it open, inside was a silver charm, like always. The last one.

"Sincerity," Matt whispered, letting out a small frosty breath. Putting the box away he gently took great hold of the object, Matt put it close to his lips and whispered, "You'll always be in my heart, my love…" and at last, he cautiously put it inside the hole where the others are—

"What," Matt's eyes widened as he quickly felt around and inside the hole—the rest of them were gone! Panic surged through him, Matt just couldn't believe it. "Where the heck could they have gone?!"

"Looking for these," A soft clanging of bells floated through his ears. They didn't just sound like bells—Matt quickly turned around and his already wide eyes widened even more, he was dreaming…he had to be. He whispered the name he had longed to say.

Mimi held her wrist near her smiling face, Matt could clearly see she had taken every single one—Knowledge, Love, Hope, Reliability, Light, Courage, Friendship, and he held the Sincerity in his hand. Matt couldn't even scuff considering how shocked he was and in a trance, he just watched her in disbelief as she slowly made her way to him. A dream, yes, it had to be a dream. When Mimi stopped just a close distance from him, Matt felt his eyes watering and smile brightening as he reached his hand out to caress her cheek which she so lovingly welcomed.

"Please tell me this isn't a dream," he whispered. 

Mimi raised her warm hand and held his, dreamily closing her eyes, "If it be one then please don't wake me up," she said and, as if they had read the other's minds they engulfed each other in a tight embrace. Both had practically forgotten how it felt like to be this happy and complete that it was almost too hard to let go.

"Matt…"

"I'm sorry, I know it won't help or make up for anything but I'm so sorry," he cried and clung onto her tighter, almost sobbing as much as she is. "I should have believed you, I should have trusted you, and never lose faith that you'd come back—but it was just too hard to stay like that when you're not here to help me."

Mimi gently patted his back and smiled as he slowly let her go enough to see her face, "We both made mistakes, and I think it's safe to say that we, weren't all that positive of how we felt that we couldn't even stay strong—like back with Mayumi—but I think we've both learned our lessons," she said and laid her head onto his chest. "I'm sorry I never said anything, instead of making an effort to call you I made an effort not to. I wanted to see you, hear your voice—but like you said, it just hurt too much, the thing we used to do, the times we shared…"

Matt smiled and nodded, understanding everything now and knew just how much he really loved her and knew that he couldn't survive without her, "It's all clear now; I never want to be without you, Mimi, even though we'll be miles—worlds apart I will still love you with more than everything I have."

Cupping her chin and pulled her face close to his, Matt smiled as he gently leaned and kissed her. And she, without a doubt, let her emotions take over and kissed him back—they say a lot of people wait for something so special like this, true love's kiss, and that after a while some can't take it anymore and shatter but those hearts that are true and strong makes the kiss, timeless. 

"Look up, the fireworks are starting!!" Kari shouted and pointed up at the night sky. Takeru, Daisuke, Miyako, and Iori gasped at its wonders and smiled, all laughing together as they found comfortable spots to watch it in.

"Isn't that the most beautiful thing you've ever seen…," Miyako and Kari sighed dreamily.

Tai leaned in and kissed Sora's forehead, "Personally, _you're _the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," he whispered faintly in her ear and hugged her closer as they both kept their heads up above. 

"This would be much better to watch if we were on the Ferris Wheel," Daisuke grunted and crossed his arms. Sora grinned and glanced turned her eyes towards a certain pair of seats on the Ferris Wheel.

"…Um, I think the Ferris Wheel is already taken," she slightly laughed with Tai.

Mimi smiled widely and ran up close to the window, her reflection on the glass brightly spattered with the lights of the blooming fireworks. She was completely in a daze until she felt Matt's warm and strong arms wrap from behind her and she held onto them tightly, placing her head back onto his chest.

"It's amazing," she said. "How some things will always have that effect on you after so long…"

"Mmhmm," Matt quietly agreed and watched with her. "Hey, Mimi."

"Yeah?" Mimi said and slightly glanced behind her.

"I love you."

A faint crimson Mimi felt arise on her cheeks as she turned back to the outside, "I love you, too, Matt. You have no idea just how much…" she whispered and raised her hand up a bit to smile at the now completed charm bracelet she wore on her wrist. Matt saw this and closed his eyes, hugging her tighter than ever. "Or maybe you do…"

"No matter what happens after tonight, I love you so much that nothing can ever split us apart," he said, almost stuttering. "And, I want to hold you for as long as eternity will let me…"

Mimi held his hand and nodded, "Hold me as long as you want. I'm yours to keep."

-

.End.

-

NOT! ^_^

NOT! ^_^


	9. And They Lived

-.Epilogue.-

"Well aren't you two just adorable," Izzy smirked and grinned at Sora and Tai as they stopped at their seats. Sora just shook her head and let out a tiny laugh but Tai, well…

"First day we get back and already you're making jokes about me," Tai snubbed and picked his nose up in the air as he sat himself down. "You're just lucky I didn't beat you up that one day, Pal," he remarked and caused Izzy and Sora to smirk.

"You're accusing _me_?" Izzy placed his hand on his chest, putting on the most shocked face though unable to hide his smile, "Tai! And after I go through all that stuff, encouraging you to ask Sora and being there for emotional support, this is how you repay me? Why, my heart aches, Taichi Kamiya!" Izzy whimpered and turned his head away.

Tai laughed and nodded, "Alright, alright…I get it, thanks a million, Izzy—there, you happy?" he joked. Izzy averted his eyes and perked his nose up, Sora was having giggle fits already.

"Maybe…but you'll have to admit," Izzy grinned, "that face you made after finding out was _priceless_! Heh," the three laughed incessantly until they heard a familiar sigh from the far corner of the room. There sat Matt, as usual, sitting looking gloomily beside the window at his usual seat and staring aimlessly at the melting snow that dripped from the rooftops.

Sora's frown matched the others, "It's déjà vu all over again, oh I wish we could do something for him."

"At least when Yui was around she kept him happy," Izzy commented as they watched him.

Tai shook his head, "That might be but his happiness was merely fake," he looked at his best friend and sighed heavily. "I don't think we should bother him unless he wants us to, and I'm sure he'll be fine considering him and Mimi have patched things up—it's all just the distance that's killing them."

"Yeah…" Sora and Izzy nodded and went to their seats as the door opened and the teacher stepped in eagle-armed with books. Tai threw a small paper at Matt's desk that got his head spinning towards the front of the room and play like he was paying attention. Matt tried to block the teacher's words out and glanced down at the empty seat in front of him. 

"Ahem," he cleared his throat and smiled to the class. "I hope you all had a wonderful vacation and Christmas, welcome back to those who left and to the ones who stayed I see you all had fun at the Winter Carnival."

Cheers and laughter and talk about what occurred at the carnival went around the classroom, "Alright, alright, settle down, it's good to—hear the events that went on with everyone but unfortunately break ended three minutes ago. Get your books out and we'll go right to the note jotting," everyone groaned and rummaged through their dusty books. The teacher went up to the board, "Okay, where did we end off—hello." Everyone turned their heads when the door opened. 

"Excuse me, but I have a note for you, and someone you should meet," a plump woman came in and started talking to him incessantly. _(Fooled you!)_

Tai quickly leaned towards Matt and whispered, "Do you think you could meet me and the gang at the park after school today?"

Matt arched a brow and shook his head, "It's okay, Tai, I'm fine, really…or I will be. And I'm not really up for going out anywhere yet, sorry."

"Well, worth a try," Tai smiled.

"Mr. Kamiya, Mr. Ishida! Is there something you'd like to share with the class?" 

Matt and Tai froze and both sighed as they swung their heads back to the front of the class and both their jaws dropped—much like Sora's and Izzy's gaping mouths and owl eyes. The teacher crossed his arms and shook his head as he read a parchment in his hand. Matt couldn't care for he already knew what he was going to say, he just smiled widely and fought the urge to run up front.

"We have a new student joining us," the teacher announced. "Though I guess she's not the new anymore considering she was here with us a while ago," he said and smiled at the chestnut-haired girl standing beside him. Mat ignored everything as she—Mimi, met his eyes and smiled lovingly at him.

"Everyone, please welcome back Mimi Tachikawa."

-.End.-


End file.
